


Green Encounters

by Bibbledoo



Category: Danny Phantom, Teen Titans (Animated Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Flower Shop, Florist AU, Friendship, M/M, Romance, The Original Character is Danny's Boss, Trans Character, bi characters, mlm, phantombeast
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-09
Updated: 2020-03-27
Packaged: 2020-04-23 06:19:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 27,699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19145284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bibbledoo/pseuds/Bibbledoo
Summary: Tulips are in season. Beast Boy needs flirting advice, and Danny is not a love doctor but Beast Boy doesn't get that. Now Danny's participating in a bet he never made, and Beast Boy's taking his flirting advice to heart, and Danny's starting to like talking to the guy, unfortunately. My first romance fic so hopefully I'm competent.Putting it in as both Danny/Beast Boy and Danny/Garfield because I don't know which one is more accurate...





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I have never written a romance in my life so this will be a Journey. Buckle up.  
> Any of you with romantic experience, please feel free to kindly point out if I get something about being lovey-dovey wrong.  
> This is a fic with several non-straight characters so if you're Like That about The Gays, don't read. Not that hard.  
> All that aside, Enjoy!

Tulips are drowning the store Danny works in. It is April, after all; they are in season and bright and lovely and all that. Despite that, all the tulips really did was invade Danny's sense of smell from morning to evening until he's worried he'll only ever really smell tulips ever again. The day has been slow (random Wednesdays in April are not the busiest days for a florist shop, after all), and that means Danny has been tending to the flowers and messing with the small gardening supplies. The trowel lay next to the cash register, having been murdered by the water sprayer half an hour ago. There was a slight mist over the corners of the shop, leaving the place somehow even more humid and strong in flower and assorted plant fragrance. He looks at the checklist in one of the drawers. Procrastination takes over him, because telling a Facebook group that there's tulips on sale next week is not fun, and having the seed packets investigate the murder of the trowel is so much more interesting, besides, carnation packet just found a clue that leads to water sprayer—

The gentle chime indicates the door opens and Danny startles, shoving the trowel and seed packets to the side in a haste. He straightens his posture slightly, smiles, and waves.

"Hello, welcome to Jenny's Floral; how may I help you?" The customer turns to look at him and it takes Danny way too long to realize he's staring at a Teen Titan.  _Just a customer_ , Danny reminds himself. "Tulips are in season. Very sweet scent. There is a bargain deal on a bouquet of a dozen." The Teen Titan smiles at him, showing a sharp underbite. Somehow, he's shorter than Danny, and Danny allows himself to revel in not having to look up for once. "Mister…" Living in this part of Jump City made it so that he wasn't needing to be saved from a supervillain. What's the guy's name again?

"Beast Boy," the hero laughs, unsure if Danny was messing with him or not. Beast Boy cocks his head to look at the name tag. "Nice to meet you, Danny. Are you new here? I used to buy flowers here and I've never seen you before."

"Not new, per say, but I've been here less than a year. Would you like to smell one of the tulips?" Danny gestures at the display bouquet next to the cash register and Beast Boy walks over, sniffing it slightly. "Jenny's Floral makes an effort to buy and grow plants that retain their full fragrance." Beast Boy looks at the other flowers in the slightly cramped shop before turning back to face Danny.

"Do you like, know any flowers girls like, my dude?" Danny blinks. What.

"I'm not really good at relationship advice." His only relationship was Valerie and  _that_  was a disaster. Beast Boy gives him a pleading look, eyes big, and Danny finds himself opening the binder in the desk's cabinet. He thumbs through it. Oh, sweet. "Tulips represent perfect love," Danny reads. He closes the binder. "Anyone can appreciate that gesture." Beast Boy lights up and opens his wallet. That was… fast.

"I'll buy five."

"Are you sure? The five separate technical cost more than the dozen." Beast Boy shakes his head.

"No, just five. Oh, and one rose please, dude." Danny gets to work, cutting the rose's thorns and snipping the stems at an angle. He sprays the preservative solution and smiles warmly when he's done loosely wrapping the flowers together in the paper. Beast Boy gives him the money, and when their hands touch, the boy's glove feels welcoming. "Thank you, dude!" Beast Boy calls out. He then leans on the counter. "So, should I make a pun or a nice line? Or do I just give the flower and then start talking? What's better?"

Danny squints in confusion. "I don't know. I sell flowers, not relationship advice," he stresses again. "Maybe start a conversation first and then give the flower? I'm more lost than you." Danny's cheeks feel hot at having to instruct someone else on flirting. Maybe he's actually destroying the guy's chances of getting a date. Still, Beast Boy takes the idea with interested eyes and a trusting smile. Beast Boy swivels on his heel and spares one last glance to the confused Danny, who hasn't noticed he was leaning closer on the counter with his elbows to get a better look at his customer.

"Thanks! I'll tell you how it goes!" Danny pales.  _Please don't tell me he actually listened to me…_

"Again, I'm not a love doctor—" The door closes again with a soft chime, leaving Danny with nothing but a slow exhale and an incredulous expression. With a shake of his head, Danny resumes his job cleaning the counter and then reading the to-do list. Still quite a few ways to go. And it's already three thirty. He needs to hurry up.

Danny is just about done updating the Jenny's Floral Facebook when Jenny walks in, face tired but eyes alive. She gives her employee a cheery wave and looks at her watch. "In half an hour we can wrap up," she says. Danny waves her off.

"You can go upstairs. I don't think lifting stuff and sweeping is… the best for you right now." Jenny places her hands on her hips. There is an amused expression in her eyes.

"Are you saying what I think you're saying, young man?" Jenny's eyes narrow. Danny purses his lips.

"I'm saying that you've been out all day," he tries to dodge the bullet, but Jenny simply crosses her arms and raises an eyebrow.

"You're  _saying_  that the baby and I aren't capable of cleaning up my own shop." Jenny laughs at Danny's flustered face before pointing at the broom. "I'm kidding, Danny. You can wrap up early if you want. How was business today?" Danny shrugs and starts cleaning.

"I updated the Facebook page," Danny begins, moving aside a pot to clean under it. Luckily, no ants. "I also made a few sales, but the only interesting one— well, actually, a girl asked me if a twenty-flour flower bouquet was too much of a get-well gift for her 'BFF' from lacrosse— I digress, someone saying they're an old customer came back and asked me for love advice." Jenny's laugh is warm yet surprised. A heat rises to Danny's cheeks when Jenny pretends to try to stile her laugh.

"Did you tell them to get an advice book from the library or something?" she asks humorously. Danny groans, regretting bringing it up at all.

"I tried, but this guy was insistent that I somehow knew whether or not tulips would charm a girl. That Teen Titan, Beast Boy." There is a small quiet that has Danny looking up from where he's double-checking the leaves of the plants near the window display aren't sun-damaged and he shrinks back her his boss's miffed expression. Was Beast Boy banned from the store?

"He didn't even stay to say hi? Guess he forgot about poor old Jenny." She clicks her tongue sadly, genuinely insulted she wasn't even left a message. She locks the shop door and flips the sign to 'closed'. Danny reaches up with a few jumps to reach the metal rolling gate. Without the outdoor lights, the store felt dark.

"He said he's coming back once he finds out whether or not tulips will get him a date," Danny reassured. Satisfied with his work, he returns the supplies and pops his back, flinging off the apron messily and shoving it in one of the cabinets. He lets Jenny go up the stairs first her steps slow as she tries to navigate the cramped space. They both take off their shoes and lock that door as well, and Jenny drops her bag before going straight to the kitchenette. The kettle is filled and Danny sits tiredly on one of the cozy floral patterned chairs. It creaks under the strain of being moved. Jenny turns on the stove and sits across from him on the small table, unable to get as close to the table and put her head down. "What'd the doctor say?" Danny asks. Jenny pats her stomach.

"He's healthy and so am I. No complications. The ultrasound shows he's the size of a pomegranate." Danny whistles softly. "Is it bad I'm already excited?" she jokes. Danny chuckles and shakes his head. There's some more small talk until the kettle whistles and Danny gets up. He drops a chamomile tea bag and sugar into Jenny's pastel flower patterned mug and plain sleepy time into his plain yellow mug. She thanks him and starts sipping the sweet hot fluid. Under the yellow light her dark skin looks orange in undertones, light reflecting off her mahogany skin warmly. Her coily curls catch the light from her tightly twisted ponytail, and her dark brown eyes hold an energy in them contrasting her otherwise exhausted face. She plays with the frills of her bright leaf-patterned shirt between sips.

Danny sighs into his mug and appreciates the natural sweetness of the tea. If he could be out before nine that would be ideal. Jenny blows into her mug.

"You can shower first," she says absently. "Just be sure to tell me more about Beast Boy before you fall asleep. I need to hear how that little rascal has been doing."

"Sure thing, Jen." Danny's voice comes out more tired than he thought, and maybe the boredom wore him out. The shower is quick and the cool, clean clothes are a relief to every part of Danny's body as he takes his now cooled down mug to the couch and sinks into it. Jenny finishes her tea and then goes to get cleaned up as well, leaving Danny to continue sipping his drink. Soon enough, Jenny is also sitting on the couch next to him in surprisingly not floral pajamas, but a plain gray nightdress. She settles into the cushions and turns to face him.

"Go on, tell me," she says. She still looks offended at Beast Boy not leaving her a message, but her expression contains no fire. Danny shrugs and sips his tea once more. He recounts the encounter with a perplexed look on his face, swirling the mug once in a while.

"I'm still confused. Either I'm the best salesman or he's just weird."

"You forgot the name of one of the five most influential heroes in the city?" Jenny asked, incredulous. Danny puffs out his cheeks.

"I rarely see them. Either way, let's see how his tulips turn out tomorrow. You should rest." Despite his words, Jenny was not the first to yawn. Danny put down him mug on the coffee table and hugged one of the cushions. "I'll be sure to tell him off," he mumbled. Jenny grins.

"Thanks." Footsteps, then the lights were off and Danny was out just as quickly.

A small bit of sunlight through the bright yellow curtains tint the room a welcoming orange, and the sounds of a few commuting cars wakes Danny up. Still early, but he has to get ready quickly if he wants to open up on time and not also be running around wildly while a customer walks in. It wasn't exactly record time for him, that's what oversleeping was for, but it was still quick and he inhales breakfast, leaves it in the sink, and practically jumps down the stairs to water the plants that need to be watered, put some change in the cash register from the safe, and then almost has his arm be yanked off by the rolling gate. He flips the sign and stands behind the counter again. He has an hour until Jenny wakes up, so he looks at the bouquet ribbons and starts checking for frays when— a soft chime interrupts his morning near panic, and customers are never this early but Danny smiles anyway and almost starts his greeting before he sees who it is. Then he sighs.

"Beast Boy," he greets. The hero walks up to him with a disappointed face. "How'd the tulips go?" He already knows the answer before Beast Boy even opens his mouth.

"Excessive for most, and the only one that liked the tulip was hit on mid conversation and walked away from me with the flower still in her hand."

"Ouch."

"I  _know_ , dude." Beast Boy's voice trails off.

"By the way, Jenny's pissed you didn't send her a 'hey' or anything." Beast Boy looks up, confused then horrified.

"I knew I was forgetting something!" he squeaks. "I'll stay until she's up." Danny turns to look at the clock.

"Another forty-five minutes at the least. I hope you're not busy." Beast Boy shakes his head.

"We get to do whatever today. I'm planning to buy more tulips." Danny nods absently at Beast Boy's remark, then furrows his eyebrows.

"Wait; what?" Not the he was going to deny the guy business but judging from yesterday's results, there is no reason to get more.

"Yeah, dude! Eventually someone who likes tulips will come up to me." His confidence in the tulips leaves Danny amused.

"Okay, pick your flowers and after I prepare them I'll get my boss so she can say hi."

"The red one, two yellow ones, and that really colorful one." Beast Boy grins as he speaks, and Danny gets the order ready before running up the stairs.

"Jenny! It's Beast Boy!" The woman startles from her breakfast and starts to scold Danny for scaring her, then stops.

"Oh, he's here! I'll be there in a minute or two." Her shorts and nearly neon pink shirt make her look way too cheery for woke-up-less-than-an-hour-ago, but her gait down the stairs is somehow energized and Beast Boy looks up when he hears their footsteps as they enter. His eyes land on Jenny, then on the bump, and his wide eyes become a congratulatory smile. He starts to wave, but the stern hands on her hips make him stop. "You didn't even leave a message," she pouts finally, and Beast Boy scratches his neck.

"I wasn't thinking," he says simply. Jenny rolls her eyes.

"'Course you weren't. Come here." She opens her arms for a hug, and Danny shuffles next to the two of them. After the hug is over, Jenny's expression turns teasing. "How's flirting with flowers going?" Determination flashes in the hero's eyes.

"I'll find someone who will accept the flowers. I'll go at it every day. And I promise I'll say hi," Beast Boy puffs out hi chest with the statement. Jenny laughs amiably.

"I knew you'd say that. Well, off to flirting after you pay. Be sure to tell Danny here how it goes. He needs the social contact." Danny jumps.

"What?" But Jenny is now cupping her face and shaking her head as if witnessing a tragedy.

"No friends outside of his boss." Jenny's words make Danny turn pink and he looks down. "I'm kidding, he pets this one stray cat, so that's two friends technically. Danny— don't give me that look, you know I'm right— ring up the price, okay? I'm checking storage."

Danny is brusque in handing Beast Boy his change, mandatory "thank you for your purchase" forced out between his teeth. Beast Boy scratches his neck.

"Well, dude, I'll see you later or tomorrow. I'll tell you how it goes. I would have even if Jenny hadn't said anything considering you're the only love doctor I know." It takes Danny a second too long to catch the last part of the sentence, and by the time he tries to correct the Teen Titan again, the storefront door closes and the boy is out of sight with his flowers. As if on cue, Jenny leaves storage. Danny makes a point to ignore her and Jenny chuckles.

"Teenagers," she mumbles, ruffling Danny's hair and then going to the back office door. "I'll be doing my stuff, then. If you need anything, come in like always." The door closes, and Danny leans over the counter and starts tapping his fingers rhythmically. More customers come in sporadically throughout the day. Danny learns that there is a gymnastics competition today and one girl's father has already decided she's winning, that a girl named Steph has laryngitis and loves daisies, and that the guy in front of him knows very little about relationships. And roses.

"I don't think roses will make your girlfriend less mad at you," Danny points out. "Especially roses that don't even exist." The guy in front of him hits the counter, and Danny sits up straighter in surprise, fear, and anger. His blood is loud in his ears.

"No! There have to be black roses."

"We can dye some for you that should be ready by tomorrow, but organic black roses are not real."

Just as the guy seems to boil over the edge, and Danny's ready to yell back, policy be damned, a gloved hand grabs the man and stops him. He turns around brusquely, ready to mouth off whoever decided to pull his shoulder, and then he stops. Danny peeks around the man's frame. Beast Boy is there, single rose in his hand and a pseudo-friendly look on his face.

"What's the problem, dude?" Beast Boy asks, cocking his head. The man is in complete silence staring at the Teen Titan in front of him. "Here, take this to your girlfriend." There's a few choking sounds of gratitude and then he's gone, leaving Danny staring at the closing shop door and then the green boy in front of him."

"Thanks," Danny breathes out. Beast Boy shrugs with his big-toothed smile.

"It's my job. And he was being rude." He straighten up, remembering something. "Oh! There's a pun I want to ask you about, before I reveal it to the beautiful public." Danny raises a single thick eyebrow.

"If this is about the whole flirting tactic—" Beast Boy beats him to it, gesturing to one of the display tulips and waggling his eyebrows.

"Looking at these tulips, I can't help but think they're not as beautiful as your  _tulips_." He  _winks_ , and Danny feels heat in his face taking over.

"Do not start a conversation like that if you ever use that," Danny forces out after he got air into his lungs again. "Seriously, don't just drop that on someone." Danny touches his cheeks absently and notes how hot they are. He's definitely blushing, probably making Beast Boy think it was an effective flirt-pun. Dammit.

"Oh, okay, thanks." Beast Boy furrows his eyebrows. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, yeah, sure." Danny waves Beast Boy off and regains control of his face. It's not as hot anymore. "Did you need anything else?"

"Well, I was wondering if there was anything else outside of flowers and roses. Can you look at your little binder thing for me dude?" Beast Boy gestures at the counter. Danny pulls out the binder and flips through the dividers until he finds the Valentine's Day section. He squints at the page. He lists a few other flowers before opening the store's inventory catalogue.

"Well, if you want to try out our dyeing service, we could dye a carnation red. We don't have real red carnations on us at the moment."

"Maybe tomorrow," Beast Boy says. He looks around the shop. "Any other flirting tips?" Danny sighs.

"Again, I'm not… whatever," he mumbles, accepting his fate. "Start a conversation, smile, don't stand too close? I don't know," he fumbles over his words. Beast Boy, however, takes it all to heart.

"I'll make sure to use those. Thanks, Love Doc! Tell Jenny I say hi! See ya tomorrow dude!"

The shop is quiet again and Danny takes that opportunity to groan loudly and then pinch the bridge of his nose.

 _Two lips_. The heat rises to his face again and he punches the counter. He stands up and knocks on Jenny's office door before entering. There's a radio turned on at her desk—  _so that's why she didn't come out when I was being yelled at_ — and a calculator was practically inches from her face. She waves at him, then pauses.

"You're all red," she notes. Danny leans on the doorway.

"I know," he couldn't help but his, touching his cheeks again. "It's stupid. Where's our red dye again? Just in case." Jenny snorts.

"Cover up blood of a customer or something?" Her eyes twinkle with amusement, and Danny's frustration increases and disappears at the sight leaving his chest feeling weird.

"I wish that would work." He rolls his eyes, and despite his irritation there's a smile tugging at his lips. "No, it's in case we get an order for a dye tomorrow. Beast Boy says hi," he adds. His boss's smile turns somewhat teasing. She opens her mouth, about to say something, but stops with a shake of her head and a quiet laugh to herself.

"Storage room front shelf on the right. The box is labelled," she says instead, then goes back to her calculator and scratch pad, frowning slightly as she tries to remember where she was. Danny nods.

"Thanks." The steps out and closes the office door. "I hope he gets slapped if he uses that one," he says to himself. To stop the warmth in his cheeks, he lightly slaps them and exhales. "Whatever. I need to focus on work." His eyes land on the tulip display. "Stupid flowers," he grumbles before burying himself in the cash register to avoid the sight of them. Thirty bucks later, the emotions involved in the encounter are somewhat forgotten. He breathes easily.

He has to admit it's a good pun, though. Maybe he should save that one for himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I spent seven minutes trying to make that flirt-pun. Not meant to be a great pun sine it's Danny and Beast Boy.  
> Since the end of my last story I've been improving my life and am in a better space: clean room, taking my meds, finding out I'm Super Anemic, and I spent fifteen dollars on a cow toy that squeaks. I also made bread. Been a bit of a disaster trying to get my summer assignments done, though. Wish me luck!  
> I do not think there's a ship name for this? I call it Green Boys but am open to suggestions. If you call it ecto-beast I will disown you.  
> Reviews moderated because I'm paranoid about homophobia. *shrugs*  
> Cross-posted on my ffnet (same name as here). Love y'all and see y'all around!


	2. Chapter 2

The only thing making Thursday night notable is pancakes for dinner. From the box, but Jenny always added  _something_  to it that gave it extra flavor, and then the pasty texture is accompanied by the syrup and Danny's heart feels lighter. Jenny pretends to make a smiling face with the syrup, but it all runs together and she laughs. Danny takes one syrup coated bite and melts into the plate. He mentions the black rose debacle in between bites, and Jenny's eyes darken. She sighs heavily.

"Sorry about that," she says. "If I had heard the problem outside I would have gone in and defended you." Danny shrugs and pushes some pancake around in the bits of syrupy on the plate.

"Beast Boy came in and helped," he mentions. Jenny grins.

"Of course he did." Jenny's tone carried a sort of amusement and pride with it, making Danny relax slightly.

"Then he asked for more advice, and at this point I'm just going to read the flirting advice book myself because he's not going to," Danny admits. "Can I have your library card?"

"Sure. Want to take the morning off?" His eyes brighten at the offer. It's all the confirmation she needs. "Be back after lunch break." Danny nods, and takes one last syrup-caked bite before washing both their dishes and getting ready for the night. Jenny ruffles his hair before retreating as well.

The sky is still in that sunrise state of slowly showing all the colors the sky could be with the sun peering out from behind taller buildings when Danny wakes up. He decides to make some eggs and eat behind the store, past storage. The sounds of cars filter in through the air. The scrambled eggs are as plain as possible in his taste buds.

" _Meow._ " Danny looks up from his plate, then smiles. The stray Russian Blue walks up to where he sits on the steps and rubs its tail against his legs. It gives Danny an expectant look.

"Hey Bud," Danny greets, and Bud meows again. It's staring at the plate. "Hungry?" Its greenish eyes drill into him, until Danny sighs and cuts away a piece of the egg, dropping it on the floor next to him. Bud moves immediately to eat it up, tail moving slowly in approval. "Silly cat," Danny chortles. Bud seems to understand him, turning its face to look at him with a surprised face. Danny sticks his tongue out. "Yes, you." Bud's meow is indignant, and Danny gives it another piece of egg. "That's it though, okay? I need to eat too." Bud rubs its head against Danny's leg and Danny uses one hand to scratch behind Bud's ear. Bud purrs. Danny eats in silence, and offers the last bite to Bud, who takes it, and then Danny stands up. "Need to go now," Danny says. The Russian Blue stares at him. "See you around, Bud." Bud licks its paw and walks away as Danny closes the door.

He washes his hands and splashes his face. His wallet already has Jenny's library card in it, and he gets dressed and leaves. The walk to the library is short, having to take a bus for a few stops aside, and Danny manages to get there right after opening time.

The library is quiet and cool air blows from above. It takes a while to find the flirting advice books, because there was no way he was going to ask the resource desk, and while he had let go of shame as an emotion after all the ridiculous things he had had to do in his life so far, the embarrassment in having to physically go through flirting advice books was making his cheeks pink. He takes out a notepad and writes a few key things down, wincing at some of the more dated texts. Still, he finishes without having to borrow any of the books, and the natural sunlight and sounds of the city reach him once he exits the building. He squints and rubs his eyes, then continues on his way. He looks at the large clock resting atop the library. Close to lunch break. Securing the notes in his hand, he makes a detour. Jenny would probably appreciate some lunch.

He barely has enough money on hand to pay for both their meals. Still, the smells wafts out of the bag of goods, and he holds the juice boxes with his hands. Sneaking through the back of some buildings, he sees the front of Jenny's Floral in all its glory with Jenny sitting at the counter, humming quietly to herself. The door chimes, and Jenny looks up with a rehearsed smile before seeing it's Danny and relaxing. She sniffs and sees the bag. "Danny, you are a little saint. Come over here." Danny complies, and sits on the counter because people don't usually come at this hour anyway. "Don't get used to sitting on the counter."

"I won't," Danny promises. He hands over the juice boxes and opens the bag, giving Jenny her usual and taking his own. He looks over it carefully and sighs in relief. "Not toasted." Jenny pulls her own open and grins wide.

"You remembered the strawberry cream cheese!" she squeals. Danny avoids looking at her toasted bagel and smiles at Jenny instead, biting into his cheesy bagel. Jenny eats some of her food before opening the juice box. "Beast Boy came by this morning. He was disappointed you weren't here. Not the same without his love doctor, I guess." Jenny was poorly hiding a smirk, and Danny indignantly ate instead of answering her. "I'm kidding, Danny. He's coming again later, by the way."

"Why wouldn't he?" Danny asks with a roll of his eyes. "Do you think he's getting a date with the flower method any time soon?" Jenny looks over at her employee.

"Maybe. Have faith in him." Jenny finishes her bagel and drinks her juice box. Danny nibbles on the last bits of his own. "Once you finish eating, put on your apron and wash your hands, okay?" She doesn't wait for a response, heading back to her office and closing the door.

Just as he finishes eating and opens the juice box, the door chimes. Danny hops off the counter and reaches for the apron hurriedly.

"Oh, hey dude, were you eating? I can wait."  _That voice_. Danny swivels on his heel. Beast Boy is there, with a curious look. Danny gives a wait-one-minute gesture and runs into the restroom to wash his hands. He glances at the mirror and tries to fix his hair quickly before heading back out. Beast Boy is looking around at all the flowers, giving Danny enough time to speed his way through putting on his apron and throwing away the greasy bagel paper. He sips at his juice carefully and clears his throat.

"Welcome to Jenny's Floral; how may I help you?" Beast Boy turns to face him.

"That was fast," he comments. "Your advice is great: I  _almost_  got a number!" The amount of hope and excitement in ' _almost'_  gets Danny swallowing back a sigh.  _That's sad_.

"That's great," he says instead. Beast Boy's smile is too bright for the situation. "So, how did that one go?" Danny finishes his juice and throws the box away. He finally ties his apron behind his back. Beast Boy seems happy to have been asked, and starts rambling about his day.

"But before she could give me her number, her train got there and she had to go. She said she hopes we meet again soon!" Beast Boy pouts once he finishes, something Danny refuses to find endearing, and Danny nods.

"Okay, so, you were friendly and kept personal space in mind," Danny mumbles, counting with his fingers under the counter. "Kept eye contact, smiled. Asked her about herself… Just keep doing what you're doing."

"Nothing else?" Beast Boy asks. Danny lets out a grunt and leans over the counter, stretching his shoulders.

"The more specific a compliment, the better." Beast Boy's smile widens and Danny squints defensively. "Do  _not_  compare lips to tulips." Beast Boy sags his shoulders and lets out a groan.

"I spent so long on that one!" he cries out.

"Not my fault it was horrible. Rather than saying someone's hair looks nice, maybe mention their smile or taste in coffee. I don't know." Beast Boy cocks his head.

"Did you know you furrow your brows when you squint? It's cute," Beast Boy says. Danny blinks.

What.

"Like that?" Beast Boy's hopeful eyes meet Danny's surprised ones.

Oh.

"Close enough," Danny says. He coughs to cover the way his voice rose in surprise. "Yeah, close enough. Anyway—" he clears his throat "—what else are you planning to do today?" Beast Boy straightens his back as if suddenly remembering something.

"Oh, right! Can I have another tulip? Two, actually. One red and one yellow. I'll flirt around some more, and if I bump into that girl again I'll make sure to ask her for her number." Danny makes the order and takes the money. He gives Beast Boy a thumbs up.

"Cool. Good luck." Danny stares at the door close after Beast Boy leaves and spends the rest of the somewhat slow day with his mind wandering. Something in him feels weird.  _Coming down with something?_  He looks at the clock. They close early on Fridays. "Hey, Jenny! It's time!" Danny opens the door, and Jenny is stretching, turning off the computer.

"You're excited to get off the clock. Can't give you a morning off if that's how you're planning to be." Jenny helps close the store, and Danny reaches for the rolling gate.

"I'm just tired," Danny says as he yanks down the gate. "And also Friday night means we can watch TV." Jenny finishes locking the safe.

"You're picking this week, so make it good," she says. "You can close storage. See if your cat is there."

"It's not my cat," Danny grumbles. He leans out the back door. Bud stops scratching an old cardboard box and turns to face him. "Hey Bud." The cat nuzzles his outstretched hand. "I'll talk to you more tomorrow. Stay out of trouble."

"Meow."

" _Meow_  to you too," Danny says before closing the door and locking it. He glances over inventory. "We're all good here!"

"Okay, then let's go."

Instant mac and cheese is an instant win as Jenny flips the channels from the couch. He mixes the macaroni to keep it from sticking and leans backwards to see the screen. Jenny passes the news, and—

" _Teen Titans have just stopped a cement monster_ —"

"Jenny, switch it back for a moment." The television returns to playing the news. Cyborg tosses a green cat that turns into a green gorilla as bright green blasts confused the giant monster. It then flicks over to the Teen Titans high-fiving each other while the rock monster is contained and sent away. Beast Boy whoops and hollers from the distance in the footage, spinning around a grumpy girl in a purple cloak— Raven. Danny turns off the stove and takes the macaroni out. "It's so weird, seeing him work seriously," Danny mumbles to himself. "Okay, you can change the channel now."

Danny clumsily prepares their bowls and leaves the pot in the sink. He carries them over and plops one on Jenny's lap, taking the remote as he sits down. He messes with the channels for a while as Jenny blows on her spoonful of food.

"And there we go," Danny says. Jenny sighs at the TV drama.

"You always pick this kind of stuff."

"But it's entertaining," Danny elbows her. Jenny rolls her eyes.

"Sure it is." Still, they sit down and watch the drama, staring at the screen even when talking to each other. "What do you think is gonna happen when she find out?" Jenny asks.

"Finds out what?" Danny resists the urge to look at Jenny, because now the main character just got startled by her pencil falling off her desk and that let her finally see the letter left for her.

"Are you even paying attention? That's definitely her long-lost brother she's been talking about."

" _Oh, that's_  why they keep cutting back to him." Soon, their bowls are empty and the short credits roll along with the promise of another episode next week. "Did you see wen the microphone went into the camera?" Silence. "Jenny?" He turns to face her. She's asleep. Danny chuckles to himself and does the dishes. His hand hovers over her shoulder. Should he wake her up?

Jenny settles deeper into the couch, out for the count. He'll leave her to it.

He has to look over his flirting notes, anyway.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The fact canonically, Danny hates toast is a thing, is still the one fact about Danny that is always stuck in my head.  
> Beast Boy's flirting works best on unsuspecting victims when Beast boy isn't even trying.  
> See y'all later, skaters!


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Started reading more (LGBTQ+) romance books to see what I can do better to treat the genre with the respect it needs.  
> Enjoy!

Danny is scooping up oatmeal into the gaudy blue bowls and already dressed for work when Jenny rises from the couch rubbing her neck and hissing quietly. He mixes her bowl first and waves at her. She glares at him, eyes squinted nearly shut.

"Why did you let me sleep on the couch like that?" Jenny whines softly, stretching to the best of her ability. "My back…" Danny shrugs and sets the table. He pulls out the chair for Jenny.

"I didn't want to wake you up. You looked exhausted." Jenny plops onto the chair and glares at the slowly rising sun. "Focus on the positive, Boss: today's Saturday. Finally." With those words, Jenny's frown disappears. She covers her yawn with her mouth and finally takes a bite of the oatmeal.

"You're finally adding the cinnamon from the start. Good." Danny smiles at the compliment and slides the spoon over the oatmeal, making fun little shapes. While Jenny is distracted, he makes a blob that looks like a ghost and snickers. "Stop playing with your food." Jenny is still not looking at him, but her lips curve in a knowing smile. Danny rolls his eyes and takes a bite.

"You're not even a mom yet and you're already scolding me like I'm a kid." The comment makes Jenny snort before taking her last bite of the oatmeal.

"You are a kid." Her voice leaves no room for argument and she stands up to wash her bowl.

"I'll do it, don't worry."

"Oh, thanks." With that, she disappears to get ready. Danny finishes his bowl and cleans up. It takes all his self-control to not just jump down the stairs like he is indeed a kid again, and by the time Jenny is downstairs with her hair twisted into a colorful scarf as bright and yellow as her shirt, the shop is open and tidied up. The seed packet display is neater than ever. "Well,  _someone's_  happy." Danny opens his mouth to retort, but the store door opens with the little bell chiming through the entrance and a thirty-something year old man is nervously playing with his tie.

"I need a bouquet of roses or something," he pleads. "Uh, put a note saying ' _for Jason_.'" Danny blinks slowly before kicking himself into gear.

"Twelve or twenty-four? Would you like an assorted bouquet?" Jenny takes over for him, cautiously standing in front of her employee.

"Anything, I don't care. Twenty-four roses, any color." Danny fumbles with removing the thorns. Jenny is holding her hands up in an effort to placate the man. "I can't believe I almost forgot our anniversary," he runs his hands through his hair. Danny wraps the bouquet and balances it in the crook of his arm ad he rings the price. Two credit cards are dropped on the counter. "Whichever one." The man is studying his gold ring with the intensity of committing it to memory, like he'll never see it again. Danny gives over the receipt to sign and hands over the bouquet. The man almost forgets to take both his credit cards back. By the time he's gone, Danny's heart is thrumming in his chest loudly.

"I hate it when mornings start like this," Danny says, breaking the silence. Jenny looks away from the door.

"Yeah." She sighs. "I'll be in my office. Holler if you need me." Soon enough, the door is closed behind him and he exhales. Hopefully the rest of the day won't be like that.

The orchids are relishing in the melting ice cubes within their pots when the next person comes in. Danny braces himself and turns around carefully. Beast Boy is staring at him and Danny relaxes.

"Tulips?" Danny asks, and Beast Boy nods.

"Red and yellow, three of each."

"And one red rose."

"You read my mind, Danny." The familiarity of the order makes removing the thorns of the rose a much more peaceful activity, and by the time their fingers brush and cash is exchanged, the hectic experience with first customer of the day is a fading memory. "Today's love advice?" Beast Boy jokes. Danny resists the temptation to roll his eyes.

"I should charge you extra for this, I swear… anyway, flirting tip of the day: remember little details. It'll show you're interested and want to know more about them." Danny took a deep breath. It was hard to tell if this was the worst part of his job or the easiest.

"Well, if you want, I'll give you an extra dollar for a second tip?" Danny startles.  _Don't tell me he_ heard _me mumble that_. Heat is rising in his face and he's probably blushing so instead of focusing on that he gets out an empty decorative watering can and gestures to it.

"I guess this is our tip jar then."  _This boy…_  "Second extra tip of the day: notice their body language. If they look happy, say their smile is nice. If they look sad or something try to make them smile. Ask what's wrong. If they look busy, let them be instead of trying to rope them into a conversation… or something like that…"  _I'm definitely red in the face if I wasn't already._

"Oh, all right! Thank you so much dude! Here, I found this." Two small  _clinks_  draw Danny's attention from staring at the watering can to looking at the counter, and a small vintage-like bottle cap with a penny are sitting there. "A lucky penny and a really cool bottle cap. Made me think of you. It's kind of sharp."

"Thanks…" Danny spares a glance at Beast Boy and smiles. "It's really neat. Good luck flirting." A light in Beast Boy's eyes brightens the hero's smile, and then he's off. Danny holds the bottle cap and penny in his hand. A chuckle escapes him, and he pockets them in his shirt pocket, patting it as if to reassure himself it's still there. The warmth in his eyes lasts until the fifth costumer of the day, a woman insisting that the flowers were fake and that the seeds are not real because her husband's flowers didn't grow.

"I need to speak to your boss," the lady orders. Danny gives a strained thumbs-up and knocks on Jenny's door. She leans out the door and her eyes land on the woman, and Danny's tired face, and the knocked over seed packet display. Jenny leans over the counter.

"What's the problem, ma'am?"

"The boy isn't giving me proof these flowers are not fake." Jenny sighed.

"Danny, could you hand over the flowers behind me?" Danny gives the collection of daisies and roses to Jenny. She inspects it. "See, ma'am? The back daisy is wilting. Something only real flowers do. Feel the petals, too; it's not fabric."

"My husband's seeds didn't grow," she argues after looking at the flowers herself and realizing they are, indeed, real.

"Have you considered the planting directions were misread or watered incorrectly before sprouting?" The woman sputters. She leaves. As soon as the door closed, Danny returns the display to its original place and pinches the bridge of his nose.

"Idiot," he mumbles. Jenny can't find it in herself to chastise him for badmouthing potential customers.

"She accused me of selling fake flowers. The nerve." Jenny pats Danny's head. "Sorry about that, Danny. Anything else, be sure to call me again, okay?"

"Thanks."

Nothing to that caliber repeats itself, but impatience here and there almost makes a few flowers fall to the floor after someone tried to hurry him up and lunch break feels like a gift from the angels. He changes places with Jenny and looks into the cooler in her office. He takes the ham and cheese sandwich and goes behind the building to eat. Bud appears from behind a few boxes and saunters up to Danny with a sniff and a pleading look at the sandwich. He gives in and passes the cat some of the ham. Bud purrs against Danny's leg as he eats, and once they're both done Danny scratches Bud behind the ears and smooths down the cats fur. Bud allows it for a few minutes before trying to scratch Danny in a 'let go' movement.

"Bud, it's been a long day," Danny confesses. The cat grabs at his shoe and plays with the laces. "I'm so ready for the end of the day. Thank you for letting me pet you." Bud's meow and bump of Danny's ankle is all the assurance Danny needs to brace himself for the rest of his shift. He washes his hands and is back at the counter, fist-bumping Jenny as they trade places.

A small line forms, and one man near the end of the line complains the bouquet given to the girl before him was prettier and that it was unprofessional of Danny to provide favoritism, so Danny ends up redoing the bouquet and giving the man a murderous look after he leaves the store, nose in the air. The rest of the day fluctuates between monotonous and grueling. He's holding in the need to snap when the door opens so close to the end of the day.

"Welcome to Jenny's Floral, how may I help you?" Danny makes eye contact and meets Beast Boy's worried face.

"Dude, are you okay? You look exhausted." Beast Boy points at a few roses and two tulips. Danny prepares the order, movements slightly rougher than they need to be.

"I'm fine. Long day." Beast Boy cocks his head.

"One white carnation too, please." Danny hands it over with barely a word and rings up the total with the bare minimum effort for the 'customer' voice. "I have enough for Sunday. Hope your day off is good." Beast Boy leaves, and Danny runs his hands through his hair. It's too late to apologize for being rude, and he closes the shop quietly, tossing his apron on the stool he doesn't really use anyway. He knocks on Jenny's door. She's putting away her papers and looks up.

"You look… terrible." Jenny finds no need to be diplomatic. "I'm cooking and cleaning tonight. No strings attached."

"Thanks." He's allowed the shower first, and the couch is a relief to his entire body. The bottle cap and penny are carefully placed in a decorative dish on the side table, adding to his guilt of being so harsh with Beast Boy. Jenny ends up ordering pizza to cheer Danny up (and avoid dishes), and the greasy delight and droning television is just enough to turn near-fuming into a dull tiredness. Jenny ruffles his hair and retreats for the night. Danny turns off the television and stares at nothing.

He's startled by a knocking on the window. Well, more of a  _pecking_  at the window, and he's creeping up to it slowly, remote as a makeshift weapon, and opens the curtain mid-peck. Something startles and flies off. A weird off-colored pigeon. He's about to close the curtain, but he looks down and cocks his head. The opens the window and disbelief colors his eyes.

A white carnation sits innocently with a note attached to it. He brings it in and opens the paper. Messy and cramped scrawl reads:

_I hope you feel better! See you on Monday! :)  
-Beast Boy._

Danny looks out into the city. "Thanks," he mumbles, knowing the hero probably flew away and can't hear him. "Sorry for being rude earlier." Danny closes the window and curtain before settling on the couch again.

He doesn't even notice how much he's smiling when he clutches the small gift close to his chest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Glad I don't share my laptop or having to explain why my search history is flirting tips would be a whole new level of embarrassing.  
> Love y'all and see y'all around!


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Forgot what notebook my outline was in, which is embarrassing because it was on my desk the whole time.  
> (Also, I maxed out my stamina in BotW so I feel successful lol.)  
> Well, enjoy!

"Can you teach me how to press a flower?" Danny's voice sounds awkward in his ears, and Jenny cocks her head at him with a mixture of amusement and concern.

"You do know Sundays are off, right? I— do you have a fever?" Jenny reaches over with her hand to touch Danny's forehead. He's as cool to the touch as always. Still, Jenny shakes her head and stares. "Did a customer transmit something to you?"

"I'm  _fine_ , Jen. Just help me press this flower." The carnation isn't as bright a white as it was the night before, but its petals still feel soft and the note is securely attached to the stem. Upon seeing the carnation, Jenny frowns. A look of disappointment flashes in her eyes and Danny realizes it probably looks stolen. He gulps and nervously speaks out.

"No, I didn't steal— look, Beast Boy gave it to me!" Danny opens the small note and covers some of it with his hand, leaving only the scratchy signature visible to Jenny's eyes. The note, although simple, just feels like something he wants to keep to himself for a few more minutes. "Okay, let's compromise: after you teach me how to do this we can do whatever you want today, no strings attached. This can be pressed, right?" Danny wants nothing more than to shut up, but Jenny chuckles and makes a poor attempt at covering her laugh. Heat rises to Danny's cheeks.

"He gave a florist a flower." Her comment causes Danny to puff his cheeks out at her, and she shrugs with a good-natured smile on her face. "Okay, okay, I'm not judging or anything. Let me get the stuff and show you. Can you fetch the phone book and put the flower in water for a few minutes?" The supplies lay on the table and Jenny grabs scissors while tilting the carnation at several angles. Finding one she's satisfied with, she snips at some of the petals. Danny tenses. "It's so it presses better, don't worry," Jenny says without so much as glancing at him. She then snips the stem at an angle and explains the process as she moves along. Soon enough the flower is hidden in the middle of the phone book with a vase on top of it. "And in a few days we'll check on it." Jenny pats the vase and stretches. "We're going to the park today. Get some sun and fresh air."

Danny rolls his eyes. "Had a feeling you'd say that."

The park is full of people hanging out, from picnics to little kids rolling around in the grass, and Danny relishes in that it is a different kind of fresh air then the humid floral air of the shop. Jenny is looking at some young kids playing tag and smiles, already thinking years into the future. Danny is looking at the clouds. They walk slowly and enjoy the sun, but Jenny goes to sit on a bench in the seating area and tells Danny to keep walking.

Danny's looking at a pigeon pecking at what looks like its nest when a disc hits him in the beck of the head. Before he can look to see what it is, something else tumbles on him and yelps. Danny falls forward and hits the ground. There's an apology flowing out of what hit him and the person suddenly on top of him seems heavier somehow. Trying to stand, Danny's fingers brush what hit him— a frisbee. The person stops talking and trails off into silence. Danny starts to brush off the apology when he finally turns around.

Beast Boy is grinning sheepishly before also starting to stand up. Danny offers his hand and Beast Boy takes it. Dirt aside, the hand is nice to hold— a thought Danny pretends he's not having the moment he processes it.

Two people are running over, asking Beast Boy if he's okay and Beast Boy laughs nervously while Danny looks over the frisbee. It has a capital T on it. He's wondering what the T is for when Beast Boy nudges him and Danny sees who's there.

_T for Titans. How did I miss that?_

"This is my friend Danny, the one I told you about," Beast Boy says.

_Friend?_

"Wait, you think we're—" Danny's words turn into a wheeze when strong arms wrap tightly around him and he's spun around before being put down. His ribs expand in relief.

"Oh, Beast-Boy's-Friend-Danny! How nice it is to meet you!" He looks at the levitating girl in front of him and realizes it's Starfire.

"Hi," he says after making sure his lungs are still working. Cyborg waves at him and grins at Beast Boy teasingly.

"So,  _you're_  that guy he's been talking about," Cyborg says, and Beast Boy makes a noise that he can only describe as embarrassed. "He doesn't sh—"

"You hit him with the frisbee," Beast Boy interrupts. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine." Danny hands Beast Boy the frisbee. "Thanks for the flower yesterday. Sorry I was so rude." Beast Boy's cheeks take on a weird color as he scratches his neck and smiles.

"No problem." Beast Boy looks at the frisbee and back at Danny. "Wanna play frisbee with us?"

Out of his peripheral vision, he can see Cyborg saying a joke to himself and Starfire also looking excited.

"I'd love to."

Beast Boy's eyes light up and he whoops before dragging Danny by the arm over to where the other Titans were. He recognizes Robin by the green cape and spiky hair as the boy attempts to work a portable grill, and Raven was reading a book off to the side while leaning on a cooler. Beast Boy introduces him again as his friend, and Danny shakes hands with Robin and nods at Raven.

"We can do teams," Cyborg notes. "Me and Star versus Danny and BB?" he offers.

"Don't throw too hard for Danny's sake," Beast Boy says.

"Give it all you've got," Danny says at the same time. They look at each other.

"We will give it all we have got," Starfire says, and Cyborg shrugs. The rules of the game are explained: stand in a square, throw at whoever from the other team. When it's not caught the other team gets a point.

As an apology for the frisbee to the head, Danny got to throw first.

"If it's thrown out of bounds they get a point," Beast Boy says. Danny rolls his eyes.

"Thank, Mr. Obvious."

Starfire catches the frisbee and throws it back. Beast Boy throws the frisbee at Cyborg, who aims at Beast Boy but throws it at Danny. Danny catches it with no problem and throws it back at Cyborg.

The game goes on for a while, with Starfire being so excited she threw it out of bounds once and Beast Boy turning into a dog to catch the frisbee.

"That's how I ended up pushing you," Beast Boy says between throws. Danny chuckles.

"I figured at much."

They tie at four points when Robin finishes grilling (it turns out he put the batteries wrong and Raven had to help).

"Tie-breaker," Beast Boy pleads. Cyborg and Danny stand across from each other.

Cyborg throws harder than they agreed at Danny and Beast Boy runs in to catch it—

Danny's hand wraps around the frisbee before it flies behind him. The force pushes him back a little and he almost loses balance. Beast Boy grabs the frisbee at the same time and they fall, their faces so close that Beast Boy is completely silent, and Danny can't help but laugh.

"You should see your face," Danny says.

"Cyborg threw that really hard. Are you okay?"

"I'm fine, BB." Beast Boy sputters before trying to give Danny a one-armed hug. Being on the grass, that just makes Beast Boy's face fall into Danny's shoulder. They detangle from each other and stand up. "You should go eat. I'll find Jenny and get something to eat with her." Danny hands over the frisbee. "This was really fun, Beast Boy."

"Y-yeah, dude."

"Well, see you tomorrow!" Danny swears he can hear Cyborg laughing and saying something in a teasing tone to Beast Boy, but he's too distracted to pay attention to it.

It's only while him and Jenny are getting their lunch from the hot dog cart that it clicks in that he called Beast Boy BB.

"Hey, Jenny?"

"Hm?" She's breaking apart some of the bread to dip it into the condiments on her hot dog.

"I'm an idiot."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope I understand frisbee on some level.  
> Also, I bought this really soft toy that has me so happy it's so nice and soft.  
> Well, love y'all and see y'all around!  
> (I have to finish my book report but there's so many fun things I want to do...)


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Read this chapters end note. It's important.

Beast Boy doesn't show up as early the next day, and Danny fears that maybe calling him BB was too out of line and Beast Boy is upset, but an hour before his lunch break the Teen Titan himself runs into the store.

"The lab containing Plasmus got broken into  _again_ ," Beast Boy half-explains while pointing to his choice of flowers— four tulips with no rose, surprisingly. "Then we had to knock him out, but I got some of the sludge in my hair and Starfire spent  _forever_  trying to get it out— and then she wanted to make tiny braids all over my hair and I told her that it's too short for that and also that I have to visit you, dude." Danny rings up the total at the end of Beast Boy's story and Beast Boy hands over the money, now rambling. "Starfire wants to ask you for love advice too; your business is really booming!" Danny sighs heavily and playfully rolls his eyes.

"This is an exclusive offer, actually," Danny jokes. Beast Boy gets a little greener and grins wide before handing over two extra dollars.

"Today's advice?"

"Approach first and show your interest. Make sure you're facing the person. If you know them, tell that person about your day or ask them about theirs. It shows you want them to be a part of things." Danny taps his fingers against the counter absently. "Oh, I'm pressing the flower you gave me. Maybe I'll put it in a frame and weasel it onto the wall next to Jenny's stuff." Beast Boy's mouth opens to say something before the Titans' communicator beeps loudly.

"I have to pick this up," Beast Boy says. Robin's voice comes on with a loud crackle, taking Danny by surprise.

" _Trouble downtown: Mad Mod is on the run. Titans, go!_ " Robin's voice cuts off.

"I'll hold the flowers for you and you can come back. Jump City needs you." Their hands touch as the small pack of flowers is passed, and the moment Beast Boy leaves the store he turns into a hawk and disappears past the windows.

Danny looks at the tulips for a moment before deciding they're safer in the Flower "Morgue" (nickname courtesy of Jenny)— a small fridge under the counter where pre-ordered bouquets and arrangements are kept to keep looking fresh for as long as possible.

The day drags on with a small voice in the back of his head worrying about Beast Boy, the Titans, and the tulips so much that Danny nicks himself while cutting off the thorns from a rose for an old lady. He's just about to tell Jenny it's time to close down when the door's bell chimes softly and heavy panting fills the shop. Danny startles and turns around. Beast Boy is stumbling into the store.

"Sorry about that, dude! It's just that Mad Mod is so confusing! He got me hypnotized again and Raven had to wake me up, but then Gizmo broke into a store and the TV he stole and modified with his weird tech skills sucked down all of Cyborg's power so after we finally defeated him we had to carry Cyborg and charge him. We had to leave the car behind, but only Cyborg can drive, and he wouldn't have wanted us carrying it, so we had to wait for him to wake up so that he could use his little remote thing in his brain to get the T-Car back." Beast Boy groans to himself and Danny reaches over the counter to give him a long pat on the shoulder.

"Sounds rough. Hey, by the way, your tulips. It's late but maybe you can get some in."

"I'll just give them to my team for today. Thanks for keeping my flowers safe, dude." Danny fights back the twinge of the warm emotion in his chest to humbly shake his head.

"It's literally my job, Beast Boy." He puts the money in the safe while Beast Boy rambles and then kicks him out to close the store. "Good night, Beast Boy. See you tomorrow."

At dinner Danny resists the temptation to check on the flower, and Jenny serves soup that she bought from across the street.

"This might be your most spontaneous craving yet," Danny says as he plays with the bits of limp boiled asparagus in the bowl. Jenny shrugs.

"Let me be, Danny. It's good soup." Danny disagrees but keeps quiet. Still, he leaves the asparagus alone for the most part and Jenny ends up eating it off his plate and offering extra broth as compensation. "No wonder you're so short," Jenny jokes, "you don't eat your greens."

"They don't taste good boiled!" Danny crosses his arms defensively and makes a point to look away from Jenny… he ends up looking at the phone book holding the carnation in it again.  _I need a distraction from the stupid thing._  "You pick the channel tonight, remember? So stop making fun of me and finish your food so we can watch something." The thought of mindless television soothes him, and Jenny packs up the plastic bowls the soup originally came in to use as seedling pots sometime soon. Danny washes their utensils and the two settle down to flip through the different stations. Jenny's eyes light up as she lands on the right channel.

" _Sleepless in Seattle_! I didn't know this channel puts it on sometimes." Jenny nestles further into the couch cushions and tells Danny when the best parts come on, and Danny nods along and tries to remember if he's seen the movie before or not. And he thinks about the carnation during commercials. Once the movie is over, Jenny turns off the TV and yawns. "Well, I'm going to bed. Feel free to keep staring at the phone book, but it won't make the flower press faster." Danny nods, then freezes.

"Wait, how did you—?"

"Night Danny!"

_Am I that obvious?_

Danny rubs his face tiredly during the morning. Maybe thinking about whether he was too focused on the carnation and if he was that obvious about it kept him up past his preferred bedtime, and maybe the yawns are just the consequence and he has no right to complain, but either way Beast Boy shows up a little after opening time with a bounce to his step that the still half-asleep Danny can't quite comprehend.

"There's a deal on tulips this week," Danny grumbles. "You buy five the sixth one is free, or you could get a bouquet of only tulips with a fifteen percent discount."

"Guess I'm buying six tulips today. Thanks dude!" Danny replies with a yawn. "You look tired. Bad day already?" Beast Boy leans on the counter to get a closer look at Danny.

"I'm sure I'll wake up at some point today. Wish we had coffee, but Jenny can't have caffeine so she doesn't buy it." Danny rings up the total to Beast Boy's order and takes the money. "You want your advice for today?"

"I think I'm good today, actually. I want to think of today as a day to review all your love doctor knowledge. I'll be back later, okay?"

"Sure thing, Beast Boy." Beast Boy looks a bit put off. For a reason Danny can't quite explain to himself, that fact upsets him. He shakes his head and looks for something to work on.

Watering the flowers is a mind-numbing job, and one of the daisies in the back attracts ants so Danny moves it to storage and checks for where the ants came from. Jenny's Floral is not an ant shelter.

An elderly woman comes in wanting a small bouquet to give her granddaughter— well, according to the grandmother even a nine-inch wide, eleven inch tall bouquet is "tiny" because her granddaughter ( _a very sweet girl much like my daughter when she was her age_ ) deserves all the flowers in the world. The encounter leaves Danny warm inside until lunch break. He and Jenny high-five to signify the shift, and just before Danny can go behind the storage door with his cold grilled cheese sandwich the front door of the store opens and—

"Danny, dude, I got you something for your lunch! I still haven't missed it, right?" Danny turns around. Beast Boy is carefully holding two cups of—

_This boy is my own hero right now._

"You're the best, BB." Beast Boy grins at the compliment and Danny can't help but invite him behind the building to eat there. Jenny snickers and tells them to be good. While they walk past storage Beast Boy looks at the carefully labeled seed packets, ribbons, and inventory clipboard.

"So this is where the magic happens."

"More or less." Danny opens the door and looks for Bud. The cat is nowhere to be found, a thought that saddens Danny. He makes a mental note to come back later and talk to Bud before turning to Beast Boy and sitting down on the steps. Beast Boy joins him and hands him his coffee cup. Twenty sugar packets and a coffee stir also drop onto Danny's lap.

"I forgot to ask how you like your coffee, so I just bought it black and stole a bunch of sugar packets while no one was looking."

"You're adorable," Danny comments before putting a few of the sugars in his cup. "I'll just give the rest of these to Jenny for when she wants tea." Beast Boy is silent for a few seconds, then takes a sip of his own drink. He proceeds to make a noise as if remembering something.

"Oh, I thought a random guy on the street was you while I was on my way to buy you coffee. It was kind of embarrassing, because I saw him from the back first and actually called him by your name." Danny cocks his head and Beast Boy backtracks. "Okay, so I see this super cute kinda short dude on the street with black hair and I think it's you, so I jog up and say hi, and then he turns around and has a nose ring and gray eyes. I try to seem smooth and offer him a flower while flirting, and I think he took it only out of awkwardness."

Danny snorts, then frowns.  _Short?_  "I'm not that short! I'm actually taller than you and you know it." At Danny's words, Beast Boy puffs out his cheeks.

"Only  _kind of_  short! He was taller than you, anyway." Beast Boy swirls his cup slightly. "Your eyes are nicer than his, though." Danny drinks his coffee and stuffs as much of sandwich as possible into his mouth in just a few bites instead of answering. "Wait, was that weird? Or was it that I gave a guy flowers?"

"What? No. I'm just thinking. I don't think I've ever personally seen a guy get flowers."

Suddenly, Beast Boy's eyes spark with an idea. "Dude, dude.  _Dude_. I should start giving boys flowers. Boys never get flowers! It's a unique flirt!" Something in Danny's chest both flutters and constricts at the idea of someone else also getting a white carnation from Beast Boy, but he smiles encouragingly.

"Great idea." With a final swig, Danny's coffee is done and he fixes his work apron. "I should get back to work now." Once they reach the storefront, Beast Boy fist bumps Danny.

"See you around Danny!"

Danny keeps looking out the storefront glass until Beast Boy turns the corner, then returns to his counter. The day flies fast with the caffeine in his veins, and soon enough it's time for him to run inventory while Jenny mumbles to herself about a more elaborate flower arrangement order and having to figure that one out. It's only while he's wrapped up inventory and is checking on the peonies for Jenny that it finally clicks in.

_He said the guy that looks like me was cute—_

_Oh man, Beast Boy thinks I'm cute._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello.  
> For the sake of clarity and consistency, I am repeating my message on FFnet to my notes here. That being said, all of you here on AO3 have been lovely and patient with me so this message does not apply to you, and I hope it stays that way.  
> I love writing Green Encounters, and I am so glad it has received so much love. It makes me so happy to know that my joy is shared with others.  
> However, it upsets me when I receive a lot of messages begging me to update since it takes the fun out of this for me. I know some of you really love this story, but please don't spam me over it.  
> An anonymous review on FFnet actually sent several frustrated reviews in the span of a few days asking for updates, and then went to my art Tumblr to bother me there. I will not say their Tumblr name to avoid them getting harassed. I am making it clear right now that I do not appreciate such actions like what the anonymous reviewer has done. I am a full time student and need to focus on my academics/extracurricular activities so that way I can pass my classes and have less stress in my life. I put most of my free time into planning and writing Green Encounters, and all I ask for is patience.
> 
> I hope this chapter was enjoyable and I will see you around.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've had the outline for this chapter since forever but then life got in the way of me actually finishing this bad boy.  
> Enjoy!  
> Unrelated I made bread today and it tastes really good, I'm proud of myself :)

Danny doesn't see Jenny when he's eating breakfast or getting changed, and only stumbles into her when she's already at the store counter racing the clock to finish a flower arrangement. Yellow tulips, roses, and a few pink flowers were held in one hand as long leaves are carefully handled. A vase with water stands patiently. Danny hangs back and watches intensely as Jenny arranges the flowers with an eye for detail and swift yet gentle movements. Soon, a yellow bow on the vase finalizes the order and, after a quick spray of water, Jenny places the arrangement into the Flower Morgue. She wipes her forehead and starts bunching up the excess leaves when Danny knocks on the doorway. Jenny startles before relaxing and giving him a look.

"Don't scare me like that," she says. Danny shrugs and gestures to the Morgue.

"I didn't want to interrupt your work. It's very beautiful."

"Thanks. By the way, can you check on the plants and move the sprouts to the bigger pots? I'll be in my office." She flips the sign to "open," gives him a thumbs-up and disappears to her workspace.

It's Danny's turn to water the orchids again, and the ice cubes rest on top of the soil. He puts on his apron and probes around the counter drawers for gardening gloves. The trowel rests in the apron pocket as he digs with his fingers first to soften the soil around a sprout trying to grow in a cramped bowl and takes his trowel to move it into a bigger pot. He spritzes the leaves and continues, wiping sweat on his face near the end of his work. The flowers at the front are sprayed gently with water, and the plants in the back are pampered by a watering can. He places the equipment in a bucket and decides to sit on the stool and rests his head on the counter.

Beast Boy is the first customer of the day and waves merrily at Danny. He smiles back. They greet each other, and right as Beast Boy is about to place is typical order, he stops and squints at Danny.

"Is something… wrong?" Danny asks.

"Hang on, you have something on you." Beast Boy stretches over the counter and wipes Danny's cheek with his thumb. Danny's heart speeds up and he freezes, and the few seconds of movement feel like an eternity. Beast Boy moves back and wipes his hand on his thigh. "Much better now." Danny blinks and shakes his head as if to fling off the many thoughts racing through his head. "Same as always."

"Love advice of the day—"

"It's okay dude, I think you deserve a break." Danny furrows his brows but complies and prepares the flowers as Beast Boy gets out his money. Once the exchange is made, Beast Boy puts the flowers back on top of the counter and scratches his neck. "So, what do you like to eat?"

"Where is this coming from?"

"I'm just curious, dude." Beast Boy is looking at every corner of the store instead of Danny, and the latter sighs.

"Okay, fine, since you asked. Pizza, pancakes, junk food in general. …You?"

"Pizza is great, isn't it?" Beast Boy takes a deep breath and leans his hand on the store counter. Well, tries: he miscalculates and slips down. Danny yelps and jumps over to help Beast Boy up. The moment the two make eye contact—

"Do you want to join the Team and I for lunch on Sunday?! Pizza! Our treat!" Beast Boy wriggles his hand out of Danny's once the two stand. Danny is quiet before finally smiling and scratching his neck while staring at the floor.

"Sure, sounds great." Even without looking, Danny can feel the joy radiating off of Beast Boy.

"You have no idea how happy that makes me. Us. The team. Well, uh" Beast Boy grabs the flowers and pats Danny's shoulder, "we both have work so I'll see you tomorrow!"

Danny stays standing where he is until a customer walks in and busies him. The day flies by so fast as Danny is lost in his thoughts that Jenny surprises him when she says it's closing time. Once the two close the shop and run inventory, Jenny offers to make grilled cheese. The whole time she's observing the pan, Danny sits at the table and bounces his leg. She flips over the first sandwich and stares at him curiously.

"Are you okay?" Jenny tips the pan so the first sandwich slides onto the plate and she gives it to Danny. He places it on the table and shrugs.

"I got invited out to eat on Sunday. Beast Boy and the rest of the Titans. Pizza." Jenny greases up the pan again and nods.

"That's nice. Which pizza place?" There is only the sound of bits of cheese hitting the pan and sizzling away while Danny stays silent. Jenny frowns and glances at him. His cheeks are slightly pink.

"I never asked him where, actually." Jenny's laugh fills the room and Danny's face warms up more.

"How have you not been kidnapped? Silly." She moves the pan off the heat for a few to pinch Danny's cheek. Once her grilled cheese is done, the two sit down to eat. Danny makes a point of not talking or even looking at her the whole time.

"Fine, I'll ask him. Can you stop poking fun at me now?" Jenny shakes her head.

"I will never not poke fun at you, Danny."

The next morning Beast Boy gives a sheepish smile. "Oh, our favorite pizza joint! Pizza Corner. Don't worry, I'll take you." Relief rushes into Danny's system knowing Jenny can't make fun of him now that he has an answer. Beast Boy leaves soon after with his flowers in hand.

Before noon, the man who ordered the flower arrangement comes to pick it up and Danny lifts it from the Morgue a few minutes in advance while the man signs the receipt and hands him a credit card. The transaction is made and the man holds it carefully on the way out. Danny looks at Jenny's work one last time. He's fixing up the seed packet display when he hears the sound coming from storage.

"Meow." Danny stands up abruptly and presses his ear to the storage room door. A few more mewls make their way out and Danny opens the door and flicks on the light.

A familiar Russian Blue stops meowing at the top of its lungs and stares at Danny intently. Danny looks around the room.

Oh. The small window was open, just big enough for Bud.

"Meow," Bud paws at Danny's ankles and he finally crouches down to see the cat.

"What's up? I would have gone out at lunch break, you know." Bud scurries away behind a shelf and comes back proudly with something in its mouth. It then proceeds to drop its prize on the floor and Danny keeps himself from shuddering. The small mouse's eyes were still staring at nothing. Bud licks its paws and stares up at Danny. "Thank you, Bud. That's… very nice of you." Bud stretches and raises its head. Danny complies and pets the cat for a few until Bud meows loudly again and retreats. "Enough affection for one day, huh? All right." Still, when Danny moves to open the back door, Bud headbutts Danny's ankles. "Last chance for pats." Bud stares up with hide eyes and scampers outside, letting out one last loud scream of a meow before disappearing. Danny closes the back door and places his hands on his hips as he turns to look at the dead mouse. "What am I going to do with that?" He mumbles before closing the small window.

He washes his hands once he gets back and stands at the counter hoping no one thought the shop was closed.

The day is almost over when Beast Boy comes back holding a brochure.

"Okay, so this is what Pizza Corner looks like and here's their menu. I don't know. Is this too much information? Am I ruining the mystery?"

"Because pizza places are a mystery," Danny replies sarcastically. Beast Boy puffs out his cheeks.

"Okay, I will not show you the menu. It's a mystery now." He folds the brochure and slides it into his back pocket. "How was your day?"

"Okay I guess." Danny shrugs, then glances back at storage. "So, Bud is a stray cat that visits a lot, and it actually left me a mouse it killed. I don't know how to throw it out." Danny faces Beast Boy again, who nods thoughtfully.

"Bud must really like you if it hunted something for you. I mean, of course Bud would like you. You're pretty great."

Danny doesn't answer, instead scratching his neck and trying not to smile. The office door opens behind him and Jenny comes out.

"Hey, it's closing time. Hi Beast Boy, you look great today." She stretches lightly and shoos Beast Boy out.

"Oh, Jenny, Bud left me a dead mouse. How do I throw it out?"

"I'll do it, don't worry. Just close up shop, okay?" The two work swiftly and Jenny uses a plastic bag to discard of Bud's present.

"Beast Boy said Bud must really like me. Oh, and he said he's taking me to Pizza Corner."

Danny really doesn't understand Jenny's smile, but he grumbles at it anyway as she ruffles his hair.

"You sure are popular."

Danny oversleeps Friday morning and is nibbling on a cereal bar behind the counter when Beast Boy strolls in.

"So, what's the love advice for today?" Beast Boy asks as he puts two dollars in the decorative watering can. Danny shrugs and put his elbows on the counter.

"Well, make sure they know you enjoy their company. And casual touches show interest, but make sure they're okay with it first, obviously." Beast Boy nods thoughtfully before leaving. Danny gazes out the door for a few until a customer shows up.

The customer has a thick scarf on despite the fact it's almost May and it's Jump City, and she seems allergic to the flowers as she sniffles her way through an order for a bouquet. While Danny is not as gifted as Jenny in putting flowers in a beautiful order, he manages to make a rose and baby's breath bouquet that looks okay enough to make him not feel like he just disgraced the store. He's just finishing wrapping up another bouquet for a woman trying to get things for her mother already when Jenny taps his shoulder and signifies he can go eat lunch. Danny tosses off his apron and reaches for the small pita breads with plain tuna in them. He opens the door past storage to eat out back and Bud is already there, licking its paw and staring at Danny with wide bluish eyes. It curls around Danny's sneakers as he sits down and stares intently at his food. Danny sighs and shakes his head.

"Not sure if this is good for you," he starts before taking out some of the plain tuna and dropping it on the floor for Bud to eat. It looks at Danny in between bites of the small handful of tuna and Danny shrugs as he eats. "Not giving you more." An indignant meow is the only response Danny gets from the cat. "Hey, I'm going out with Beast Boy and his friends on Sunday. Pizza." Bud looks up for a brief moment before sniffing the ground for any more remnants of tuna. "I wonder what type of pizza he likes."

Bud headbutts Danny's ankles and takes him out of his musing. He looks at the Russian Blue in front of him and it yawns before laying its head on Danny's shoe.

"Am I that boring?" Bud looks at Danny as if to tell him to shut up and eat his food. Danny nibbles on the last few bites of his lunch quietly before throwing a small bit of tuna away, and Bud pounces after it. Once it catches the food, it turns around. Danny has closed the door. "At least Bud didn't fall asleep on me that time," Danny mumbles to himself gratefully before washing his hands and returning to his work.

Jenny marinated chicken breasts in the morning while Danny was still asleep, and the two joke as they prepare the chicken with rice. Danny cheers to himself at being able to choose what to watch on the television again and picks the same station. Jenny takes her pan with the chicken's juices adding flavor to some rice off the heat to groan.

"Every single time, it's one of those dramas. I— is that the same show?" Danny grins smugly and waves the remote.

"Here, let me help you get that on a plate so we can watch the masterpiece." The two sit next to each other and Danny watches Jenny roll her eyes at small absurdities. "Unfortunately, because of how often this actually airs we missed three episodes or so," Danny sighs. Jenny only gives him a flat look as she takes a huge bite out of her own dinner. They snort at some of the more melodramatic moments of the episode, and their plates are done before the episode itself is finished. They both go completely quiet as the villain, a vindictive woman, pushes the long-lost brother onto the road and he gets grazed by a slow-moving car. The protagonist rushes over to the scene, now magically an accident scene with a small fire in the corner, and she pushes his hair. A cheap overlay takes over the screen as the dead mother and the brother are put side by side. Finally, the protagonist's eyes water and she mumbles:  _brother_.

The credits roll as a "next time on" starts playing. Danny glances over at Jenny, who is leaning closer to the TV, hypnotized. He grins.

"Hah! You're interested in this stuff after all." Jenny scowls at him and crosses her arms.

"It's just so out there that I can't guess what will happen. Oh, stop smiling like that." She gently shoves his shoulder and sticks her tongue out. "Whatever, I'm going to bed. You're doing the dishes."

"Okay, Captain. Sleep well." Danny lays out a towel instead of properly drying the dishes afterwards, and he dozes off while staring tiredly and smiling at the side table with the bottle cap and the penny on it.

The morning is only hectic because Danny can't find his work apron at first, but once he finds it, he's ready to open the store. He leaps over the counter to open the door for one Beast Boy who was carrying two cups of coffee from a nearby store. He hands one over to Danny and smiles.

"I think I asked them to put the exact amount of sugar you put last time." Beast Boy takes a sip from his own drink, and Danny follows suit with a long gulp.

"Yeah, you got it right. You're the best, honestly." Beast Boy laughs nervously at the compliment.

"Remember about tomorrow! Us two— and my friends, for lunch."

"I haven't forgotten," Danny admits between sips. "I've actually been really excited. Oh, right, your tulips." Beast Boy waves him off.

"Later," he says, "I just wanted to see you today."

Danny convinces himself the warmth in his face is from the coffee's steam and the two chatter on.

"So I made his excellent prank, but Raven can probably see the future but just doesn't mention it, because she went around the hall the other way that morning and anyway she scared me and I tripped the wire."

"Seriously?" Danny's cup was empty, and Beast Boy's was almost there.

"Yeah, dude! I think she smiled when I got covered in the paint, too, so she  _definitely_  thinks I'm funny." Danny is about to reply when the storefront bell chimes and a customer walks in. "I should go so I don't distract you. See you tomorrow!"

"Yeah, see you." Danny's smile is more practiced as he handles the order of the elderly man and listens to him rant about how his wife's cats are taking over the apartment, and he continues that same smile until lunch.

"Hey, your flower will be done tomorrow. Want me to buy a frame?"

"I'll do it, don't worry." Danny's smile is more genuine for the next few hours as he updates the company Facebook on the tulip sales deal now being closed, but that Mother's Day discounts are on their way.

It's only at dinner that the smile drops as anxiety worms its way into him.

The Mother's Day sales season rearing its head it was already making him bite his lip, but the more pressing matter had him pacing the kitchen. Jenny simply quirks an eyebrow at him.

"Jenny, what should I wear tomorrow?" Danny's pace quickens. "I need ideas, I don't know what to wear." The woman rolls her eyes playfully.

"Just wear something casual. Damn, Danny, it's a group lunch with friends." Danny lifts up two shirts from his drawer anyway and looks between them carefully as Jenny hides her laughter in her hands.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Seriously, I don't know why my joints (and migraines, the iconic duo) flared up so bad but it's been agony. I'm better now, hence the chapter though, so hopefully the next update won't take this long. (I stg if I have like arthritis or something-)  
> Beast Boy your Flirt is showing~  
> Uhhhh btw I keep forgetting to put it on the Notes but yes, Danny is still a halfa.  
> Love y'all and see y'all around!! :)


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi this is a Triple Update, enjoy.

Danny wakes up before the sun can even begin to shine down on Jump City. He attempts to tame his hair with a comb before giving up. He had settled for a graphic tee and jeans with his usual sneakers the night before but standing in front of the mirror now, the shirt feels odd and too casual. He ends up changing shirts a few times before settling on a baseball tee with red sleeves and a small cartoony baseball drawn on it.

He has cereal with milk, not wanting to have too big of a breakfast behind the store while Bud lazily sits on his shoes. The cat blinks at him slowly before making a mix between a meow and yawn. Danny smiles at the Russian Blue and makes a cheap attempt at meowing back. The sound actually manages to scare Bud into sitting up straight and looking at him with a confused face.

"Oh, come on, it's not  _that_  bad!" Danny tries to defend himself, but Bud refuses to budge. "Sorry, Bud, let me try again.  _Meow_." The cat makes a deep sound as if to correct Danny. He rolls his eyes and laughs.

"I was close enough." He scratches Bud behind the ears and the cat purrs heavily. Soon enough, his bowl is empty and the cat is vibrating in bliss so hard his entire arm is shaking with the purr. It calms him greatly and he breathes easy. He can do this. Danny waves goodbye at Bud, who stares at him and blinks slowly until the door closes. Danny washes his hands and goes back upstairs to the house portion of the store. Jenny is still asleep and he sits on the couch and stares out the window soaking in the sunrise. Soon, Jump City is awake with cars and pedestrians flowing through its veins. Danny smiles to himself. This day will be great, he can feel it.

Jenny hums softly as she puts her hair in a shower cap and then wraps it in a scarf to hide it. She makes the fringes of the scarf drape over her shoulder, and once she's done she picks up the phone book and lays it on the table. Danny excitedly peers over Jenny's shoulder as she opens the book and ever so carefully moves the pressed carnation onto a paper towel.

"Now you can buy a frame, or you can buy a little plastic sleeve to make it a bookmark."

"No, I'll just frame it," Danny says with a soft smile. Jenny ruffles his hair and turns to her purse. She digs around in it and fishes out a ten-dollar bill before placing it in Danny's hand.

"For the frame," she says. Danny thanks her awkwardly and places it in his wallet. She puts on her shoes and waves goodbye, on her way to her hair appointment.

Danny runs his hands through his hair distractedly. With a glance at the clock, he makes his way to the storefront and stands outside of the store, locking the door behind him. He's in the middle of straightening his shirt for the millionth time when Beast Boy runs up and instantly wraps an arm around Danny's shoulder. Danny fights back the sudden urge to lean in and instead fist bumps Beast Boy.

"Are you ready for the best pizza in Jump City?" Beast Boy asks, excitement shining in his eyes. Danny shrugs and gives a relaxed smile.

"As a pizza expert, I'll be the judge of that." The pair hold back a laugh as Danny follows Beast Boy's lead. They detangle themselves and walk next to each other at a leisurely pace, Beast Boy rambling about pizza. Danny nods contentedly at the sound of Beast Boy's voice.

Soon (too soon, Danny finds himself feeling), they arrive at Pizza Corner where Starfire is waving, a grand sweeping motions with her arm to help them find the seat. They jog up to the small balcony and slide into the open seats. Danny cocks his head at Beast Boy's mildly disappointed look when they sit down several seats away from each other. Cyborg and Raven are in between the two. Danny sits next to Robin, who offers a handshake. Danny takes it.

The menu is long and small in print, making Danny wish he hadn't sassed Beast Boy when given the chance to see the menu ahead of time. There are categories Danny hadn't even thought of, from Seafood to Meat to Vegan to Combo Deals and Deluxe options. The price tag is more than Danny himself would ever pay for pizza alone, but the pictures of the crisp crusts and bubbling cheese sways him into seeing it as an acceptable price. He's deciding in between his top three choices when the arguing starts.

"—Come on BB, you know that the Veggie Lover's  _Delight_ ," Cyborg says the last word sarcastically, "—is gross. Just accept that Meat Lover's Deluxe Combo is superior." Beast Boy makes a face of distaste. It makes Danny frown looking at it.

"Just let me have my veggie pizza in peace, Cyborg," Beast Boy counters. "Besides, that much meat isn't good for you."

"He has a point," Raven speaks up quietly, not looking up from her menu.

"Don't fuel the fire, Rae," Robin begs. Starfire looks up from where she is sipping mustard from a straw. "It's a saying, Star, don't worry. They do this every time," he groans to himself. "Sorry, Danny."

"It's kind of funny, actually." He breaks his gaze from the fight to look at Robin. "What are you getting?"

"Pineapple. I think Star is getting cheese, but she usually puts mustard on top. You?"

"I can't choose, so I'll probably just go with cheese." Danny points in the general direct of Beast Boy and Cyborg. "How long does this go on?"

"Until our order is taken." As if on cue, a server walks up with a notepad in hand and asks them one by one what they want. The fight halts immediately as both place their order ("the usual, please") and soon enough the table is calm again.

The server comes back with everyone's drink, including an extra bottle of mustard for Starfire. Raven lazily uses her straw to mix the melting ice with her iced tea, and Danny sips his water. Robin shifts in his seat to face him.

"So, where are you from?" Robin asks. Danny shrugs.

"Illinois. My first 'winter' here was weird without the ice and snow." He puts "winter" in air quotes. They make more small talk until the pizza arrives, and Danny is not a talker when he's eating. The slices are thick and crunchy while chewy on the inside, seasoned and having just enough sauce to add flavor without making the pizza soggy. The cheese bubbled and browned in some places, and overall— "You were right, BB. This is the best pizza ever. I don't think I can go back to other pizza." Beast Boy grins behind a mouthful of veggie pizza.

"I knew you'd like it," he says, mouth full. Raven elbows him.

"Don't talk with your mouth full." Beast Boy sticks his tongue out at her and takes another huge bite of his pizza. Danny can't help but snort behind a bite of oily, cheesy pizza.

They eat and chat jovially until everyone finishes eating and Danny asks for a box to take some slices back home for both Jenny and him. Once the bill is paid, the group walks off, Robin and Star in front, Danny and Beast Boy in the middle, and Raven and Cyborg taking up the back, staring at the two in front of them. The plastic bag holding the box of leftover cheese pizza slaps against Danny's thigh with every step, creating an odd rhythm. Beast Boy keeps stealing glances at Danny, who hums absently and stares ahead still thinking of the amazing meal.

"Want ice cream?" Danny perks up at Beast Boy's questions and smiles sheepishly.

"I mean, maybe? Can I pay?" Beast Boy furrows his brow.

"We can also split the bill," he suggests. Danny sighs, knowing he can't change Beast Boy's mind.

"Okay."

"Hey guys, we're heading off to get ice cream! Wanna come with?" The Team exchanges a look and Robin shakes his head at Star, who nods. "No? Okay, see you dudes at the Tower!" They wave goodbye and Cyborg gives an exaggerated wink which Danny doesn't understand and Beast Boy flushes at. They part ways and Danny and Beast Boy wander around without any specific direction.

"Which ice cream place do you want to go to?" Danny asks finally. Beast Boy blinks as if just realizing that they were indeed on a quest for food. He shrugs.

"Uh, Icy Delights? They have this tofu ice cream I love." Beast Boy pauses, expecting Danny to make a face of disgust at tofu ice cream, but he nods instead and walks in the direction of Icy Delights. When Beast Boy trails behind, Danny instinctively grabs his hand loosely to get him to catch up and lets go. Beast Boy glances down at their hands and puts his hands in his pockets. Danny misses this and stares ahead excitedly.

Once they reach Icy Delights, the sun is at its hottest point, meaning that some of the people around them also turned their attention towards the store. Danny and Beast Boy walk in and wait in a short line that grows long behind them. Beast Boy orders tofu ice cream to the slightly starstruck cashier, and Danny orders a vanilla caramel swirl with a charming smile that makes the cashier speechless for a second. Once they get their ice cream, they sit down at a corner booth and eat. Suddenly, Danny sips his spoon into Beast Boy's ice cream and tries a small spoonful.

His face goes on a journey of taste: confusion, a small surprised look, a warily smile, and finally a face that says, 'it's not  _bad_ , but it's not my favorite'. Danny offers a bite of his own ice cream and Beast Boy takes it. They look at each other while they process the ice cream taste of the person across from them.

"It wasn't as bad as I thought," Danny says.

"It wasn't throat-burningly sweet," Beast Boy says. They keep eating their ice cream slowly while making small talk, slowly "inventing" new ice cream flavors.

"Do you think they sell cat food ice cream? Imagine Bud's reaction." Danny smiles at himself thinking of the cat and Beast Boy raises a brow.

"He'd leave a furball instead of a nice mouse for you next time," he says, and Danny pouts.

"It's the thought that counts."

"To a cat? It's the end result. I should know. I've been a cat." Beast Boy turns into a Russian Blue— well, a Russian  _Green_ — to make his point. Danny rolls his eyes playfully. Beast Boy blinks at Danny slowly before catching himself and turning back into human form, shoveling the last bites of tofu ice cream into his mouth. Danny cocks his head but doesn't comment on it.

"I think I'll have tofu ice cream next time, if you have vanilla caramel swirl."

They both seem to pause at the idea of the implied  _next time I'm here with you_.

"Deal," Beast Boy says, and they finish their ice cream with laughs in between (and sometimes during) bites.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yum.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love Jenny. Second part of Triple Update. Enjoy!

Danny and Beast Boy part ways: Beast Boy to the Titans Tower, and Danny to a small craft store to buy a frame. He chooses a cheap yet fancy looking black frame with a silver-looking accent. He puts the newspaper-wrapped frame in the same bag as the pizza leftovers to save space and goes back to Jenny's Floral.

Jenny is already in the living room on the couch watching a movie playing on the TV. Her hair is shiny and voluminous with trimmed tips. There are small bags of what look like oats with recipe cards attached. She turns to face Danny once he steps in.

"So," she starts with a lively grin, "how'd it go?" Danny looks away to keep his smile from showing, because it was just a hangout. He revels in the dramatic pause of the silence as he puts the pizza in the middle of the small dining table and unwraps the picture frame to put the carnation in it. Before he does, he look Jenny in the eye.

"I had the best pizza I've ever had and then tried tofu ice cream. It was fun." But Jenny's raised brow asks for more details, and he sighs as he carefully puts the carnation in the frame with a slightly decorated paper towel covering the glossy cheap white paper backing of the frame. Danny props it up next to the bottle cap and coin Beast Boy gave him. He sits on the couch next to her and scratches his neck. "I mean, we just talked, really. It's been a while since I've spent time with a friend outside." Jenny ruffles his hair and lets out a breathless chuckle to herself.

"You're adorable." Danny puffs out his cheeks, not helping his case, and then turns to face the movie. "Oh, that's just  _The Breakfast Club_. Stacy put a movie in the background while she was fixing my hair and we got to the first five minutes when she finished, so she lent me the DVD. Wanna watch it with me?" Danny settles in the sofa and urges Jenny to resume the movie. Still, as he tries to enjoy the movie, his mind wanders to the hanging out session he and Beast Boy and the Titans all shared. He tunes back in to the movie at the point where Bender falls from the vents, startling him.

"You've got problems," Jenny recites in tune with the scene when it comes up. Danny smirks.

"Oh,  _I've_  got problems?" They exchange a look and snort before watching the rest of the scene quietly.

Once the movie is over and Jenny is done humming to the credits song, she ejects the DVD and carefully puts it back in its case to give to Stacy next time they meet. Jenny talks about her day, mentioning what the oats and recipe cards were for: an oatmeal shake in case the pregnancy makes her anemic.

"Are you implying that you are currently housing a vampire?" Danny asks jokingly. Jenny rolls her eyes and leans back into the couch.

"You're so dramatic," she says. She takes a deep, calming breath and looks at the framed, pressed flower. "You chose a nice frame."

"Thanks."

They sit in silence.

"So, I guess we're having pizza for dinner. We should go to the DVD rental and get another movie, then." Danny gives Jenny an excited, hopeful look once the idea truly crosses his mind. "Well, what are you waiting for? Let's go." She places the DVD case carefully on the coffee table and gets her shoes while Danny double checks for his wallet and spares one last glance at the framed flower. His heart warms just looking at it, and once Danny ties his shoes, they lock the door and make their way to the rental.

The local DVD rental is an odd mixture of store and rental. It is split into two, with purchases in locked cases and rentals in a library-esque order making Danny realize that they could always try to find a good movie at the library. Still, as Jenny looks through the Disney movie portion of the store, Danny lets his eyes wander toward the third portion of the store.

The local DVD rental has a corner devoted to selling games. They had tried rental for video games for about a week but gave up the idea after disputes revolving high scores and games that are impossible to finish in the time a rental allotted. Danny walks over to the game store, titles behind a locked clear plastic, when he's bumped into.

"Sorry," a familiar voice says. "Didn't see you— hey dude!" Danny turns to come fact-to-face with Beast Boy with Cyborg behind him. "You like video games too?" Cyborg snorts and Danny ignores him.

"Yeah, but I haven't played any in forever, so I just like to look at the titles." Beast Boy's eyes spark with an idea but before he could share his brilliance, Jenny walks up to Danny holding three DVDs.

"I can't choose," she tells Danny. "So, I found  _Cinderella_ , but they have  _Lion King_  and  _The Little Mermaid_." Danny, not wanting to have "Bippity Boppity Boo" stuck in his head, points to  _Lion King_. Jenny nods thoughtfully and tucks the other two movie between her arm and torso when she finally notices who is with Danny. "Beast Boy!" she exclaims, wrapping her free arm around the younger boy tightly. "You've grown a centimeter, I think," she jokes. Cyborg poorly holds back a laugh and Beast Boy frowns. She hugs him again. "I'm joking. You've definitely grown a centimeter." Beast Boy smiles and returns the hug before letting go. "So, what brings you two here?" she asks Beast Boy and Cyborg, who point at the video games. She nods absently.

"Mega Monkeys has a new racing game and we wanted to check it out," Cyborg says. Danny, realizing he's int eh way, moves aside and looks at the title Cyborg is pointing to.

"Looks fun," Danny says to himself. The sentence sparks the idea in Beast Boy again and he taps Danny's shoulder to get his attention.

"Maybe someday we could play together. Us t—three: you, me, and Cy." Danny mulls over the idea before nodding agreeably. Jenny pats his back before guiding him away so they could pay and go home, and so that Cyborg and Beast Boy could get their game.

The first scene of the movie finishes when Danny finally warms the pizza and sets it on a plate for himself and Jenny. She doesn't even have to take a bite to realize it's from Pizza Corner. She uses her napkin to blot away some of the oil pooling all over the pizza and eats absently as they watch Simba and Nala almost get killed by hyenas before Mufasa fends them off.

"Hope my kid isn't a Simba." As if on cue, Mufasa glares down at a somewhat ashamed Simba.

"Does anyone really ever want to be a first-few-minutes-of-the-movie Simba?" Danny points out. Jenny makes a noise sounding like a mix between a sigh and an amused chortle.

"I sure hope not." Danny cranes his neck to keep seeing the movie even as he washes the dishes, and once he sits back down "Hakuna Matata" has started. Danny wonders what Beast Boy would look like as a lion or a meerkat and shakes his head to focus on the movie rather than his friend.

 _He's enough of a nerd to recite memorable lines while being the animal that said it,_  he thinks despite his best efforts. That makes him hum along to the rest of the song while Jenny harmonizes with him.

"I hope Disney keeps making animated movies like this," Jenny says to herself while Cloud-Mufasa talks to his son with vibrant, flowing colors filling the screen. Danny agrees before yawning and leaning on her shoulder. She ruffles his hair and keeps her eyes on the movie, humming to every song.

Danny doesn't realize he's on the verge of dozing off until—

" _Hula!_ "

"Ah!" Danny looks around frantically as Jenny tries not to laugh at him. He focuses his eyes on the screen and remembers what movie is playing before blushing in embarrassment and leaning on Jenny again, who must have moved at some point to get a small handful of bite-sized dark chocolate. She catches him staring and hands him a piece which he nibbles on.

The movie ends and Danny is barely awake, gets a 'wale up' nudge from Jenny and told he should at least change and brush his teeth before going out cold on the couch.

He complies and is in a sleep shirt and briefs as he settles on the couch. He doesn't even cover himself with the blanket draped across the arm of the couch. Jenny sighs at the sight and places the blanket over him. Rather than ruffle his hair, she runs her fingers through it a few times before saying goodnight and retreating to her room.

Danny wakes up to what sounds like a lawnmower.

That's not right. There's no lawn to mow around here. Then what…

Danny sits up with the blanket wrapped around his shoulders like a cape and looks at Jenny, blending the oatmeal drink while looking mildly distracted.

"What's up, Jenny?" She startles slightly at the sign that Danny is awake and the blending stops for a few seconds.

"Rise and shine, and shower, and prepare for work, buddy," she says. Danny groans.

"Ugh, Mondays." Danny gets up and makes his sluggish way towards the shower. He grabs a quick breakfast and eats it in the storefront part of the building while tying his apron. The first customer of the day is a young woman nervously rambling about her grandmother. Danny nods along to the girl's words, and she pays and heads off with the bouquet held tightly in her hand, definitely damaging the flowers in the process. Danny has to grip the counter to keep himself from running after her and making sure she's okay. After all, she probably rounded a corner. He's tapping his fingers against the counter still thinking about the woman and her grandmother when the next customer comes in. He serves the same customer-friendly smile as always and prepares the order. Once that customer is done, a familiar face walks into the store.

Beast Boy leans against the counter casually, making small talk with Danny before Jenny steps out of her office for a bathroom break and sees Beast Boy. She pats the hero's shoulder and walks off.

"So," Beast Boy says, after being more spontaneous and buying roses, "What's the love advice of the day?" He hands Danny a five-dollar bill and Danny, for a fleeting second, considers not taking it. But, he decides that love advice is a business and takes it, putting it in the watering can turned piggy bank.

"Well," Danny starts, "always suggest or say you want to see them later. It lets the person know you genuinely want more of their company. And since you paid five instead of two, here's another tip: don't be afraid of being cheesy. It takes confidence to put yourself out there like that." Jenny exits the bathroom then, patting her neck with her damp hands and raising a brow at the exchange. Danny blushes. "Jenny! Hey!"

"Side business in office hours? Will I get a part of the profit?" When Danny looks down in embarrassment and Beast Boy opens his mouth to speak, Jenny winks. "I'm kidding. Have fun with your day, you two." Jenny retreats back into her office and Danny scratches his neck with a still-red face. Beast Boy places something in front of Danny's face and he looks at it, confused.

"Cheer up?" Beast Boy asks, practically pressing the rose to Danny's face. Danny snorts and shakes his head.

"No, it's okay. Oh, the carnation finished pressing and I put it in a frame," Danny says. Beast Boy scratches his neck, mirroring Danny.

"You really did keep it, huh?"

"Of course." The store bell chooses to ring then, alerting them both of a new customer and Danny shoos Beast Boy off with a promise of seeing him later. The new customer looks out the door after Beast Boy leaves.

They place their order, asking a few questions here and there about what kind of customer Beast Boy is, and Danny responding honestly yet not fully focused as he cut the leaves of flowers.

The rest of the day is like that, with customers trying to make small talk or get their flowers as quickly as possible, and outside of lunch with Jenny instead of Bud (Danny hopes the cat isn't offended) and the morning with Beast Boy, the day is uneventful and almost boring.

Once they close shop and lock things up, Jenny flips through channels from the kitchen to find a show to watch. Danny is surprised when Jenny stop flipping through channels and stops at the same terrible low-quality TV drama that Danny always picks.

"The season finale airs today and I know you like the show, so let's get ready. I bought some instant popcorn yesterday when I found out." Danny's smile was too wide for his face, and he finishes fixing their sandwiches and put the popcorn in the microwave as tries to see the screen at the same time. Jenny grabs some leftovers of the oatmeal shake from the fridge and sipped carefully while eating her sandwich and soda. The main character is staring at her love interest and his ex-girlfriend fighting while Danny drapes a blanket over his and Jenny's legs. They watch the episode closely, and after he eats his sandwich Danny finds himself unintentionally leaning on Jenny again. The woman shrugs and wraps her arm around the teenager. They don't talk and stare at the screen instead. Jenny makes incredulous expressions at the more dramatic than usual tone of the episode and Danny nibbles popcorn from the bowl he set on his lap.

The protagonist cries as her brother hugs the villainess of the show after being convinced in his amnesic mind that she's his wife. Danny barely holds in an ungraceful sound as the credits roll and the show announces that season two will be airing in a month.

"They really went for it," Jenny says, almost amazed. Danny hands Jenny the remote.

"We need to watch something else or I will go crazy thinking about that ending."

"Your love of trashy TV is fascinating— who reruns 'Scooby-Doo' at this hour?" She hums along to the theme and Danny does the dishes before sitting down. They watch one episode before turning off the TV. Then, they just sit together quietly. Jenny breaks the silence. "It's nice seeing you making friends."

"It's nice having them." He pauses thickly. "Jenny?"

"Yeah, kid?"

"You're also a good friend. And boss." She halts as she processes the words. Then, she grins and hugs him.

"You're right I am!"

"I take it back!"

"No you don't, I know you."

"You're right, but still!" To free himself, Danny sticks his tongue out, preparing to lick the arm closest to him and gross Jenny out into letting go. Her arms release him before he can act out his master plan. "I mean it, though."

"I know," she says simply before patting his head. "You're great, Danny. Good night."

"Yeah, good night." They get ready for bed and head to their places of sleep: Jenny to her bed, and Danny to the couch.

He looks at the framed carnation one last time and feels warm at the memory of the previous day with the pizza and ice cream, hoping to hang out again soon.

He falls asleep with a smile still on his face and the blanket loosely wrapped around him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Danny just feels like the kind of person that genuinely likes low-quality (in a fun way) shows, y'know?


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last part of Triple Update, hope it was a fun ride.

Danny is humming when Beast Boy walks into the store, and the latter stops where he stands to hear the humming. Danny stops once he sees Beast Boy and waves him over. Beast Boy tries to hum too but ends up making a weird sound and needs to clear his throat.

"What were you humming to anyway?" Beast Boy asks while Danny picks out the roses and a tulip for him.

"The second level theme of the first Mega Monkeys game," Danny answers. He rings up the price and Beast Boy gets his wallet out but distracts himself by talking.

"Oh, right! That reminds me: Cy and I are going to play the new Mega Monkeys racing game this weekend. Do you want to come to the Tower and play?" Danny blinks.

"Like, on Sunday? You want me to play the video game with you guys?"

"Yeah! I mean, you said you like video games but haven't played one in a while, and I just thought we could all play it on Sunday…" Beast Boy trails off, now slightly unsure by Danny's stare and lack of response. But as it sinks in, Danny gives the brightest smile Beast Boy has seen from the boy.

"I'd love to!" Beast Boy's face lights up with the confirmation, and he fist-pumps the air before paying and going on about the Mega Monkeys lore. It's only Danny placing his hands around Beast Boy's wildly gesturing ones and telling him to save the nerding out for when they have all day to talk that Beast Boy stops rambling. "Good luck in the field!" Danny says with a wink instead of goodbye. Beast Boy nods and runs off, wondering if he was talking about super hero stuff or flirting.

Danny keeps humming to himself and gets to the first boss battle in the game as he remembers the tune (he barely remembers it, so it's a combination of random musical notes as he makes it up) that lunch break starts. Danny changes places with Jenny and eats out back with Bud. The cat gives Danny a cold look before sniffing and realizing the boy has food. Bud then stares intently at Danny until Danny sighs and gives the cat a piece of chicken.

"I need to buy you actual proper cat food more often," Danny says mostly to himself. Bud cocks its head and meows at the mention of food before going back to its chicken. Danny gives the last few bites of chicken to Bud as well and pets the cat as it eats. Bud rubs against Danny's legs until he has to go back inside due to lunch break being over, and Bud blinks slowly at Danny until the door closes. It meows softly and then stalks off.

Danny is fixing up what seems to be the last bouquet of the day when Beast Boy comes back in holding something in his hands. Once the customer walks off with the flowers and the change from the purchase, Beast Boy makes his way up to Danny and tries to stand still as Danny puts away the money into the safe.

"I found this at the beach after a fight against one of the typical villains." Beast Boy drops a small shell into Danny's palm and smiles.

"At this point I'll have to also start looking around to find stuff for you. Thank you so much."

Jenny steps out of her office then and waves merrily at Beast Boy before turning to Danny and saying that it is closing time. Danny nods, puts the shell in the pocket of his apron, and tells Beast Boy goodbye. Beast Boy hugs Jenny goodbye and fist bumps Danny on the way out.

"He rarely comes by the end of the day. What's up?" Jenny reaches up for one of the shutters as Danny risks getting his arm ripped off by the main shutter.

"Well, he got me a shell, and we're going to play video games this weekend," Danny says once he locks the store and ensures its status as being locked. Jenny smiles.

"That's nice," she says. They finish closing up and go upstairs. Jenny showers immediately and puts on a nightgown that seems to highlight her pregnant middle, and Danny also showers and changes into a shirt and briefs while Jenny makes spaghetti. The boiling water and pasta sauce is the background to their conversation.

"Mother's Day is on the horizon," Jenny says as she stirs the not-stiff but not limp spaghetti. "I think maybe we should get a part-timer to speed up efficiency? I mean, maybe they'll keep the job all through summer and up efficiency." Danny wants to sigh in relief at the idea of an extra helping hand for Mother's Day after the brutality of Valentine's, but…

"Are you sure? You said the budget is a little tight right now." Jenny makes a face and checks the pasta, now limp and cooked pasta. She turns off the heat and bites her lip.

"I'm just worried, I guess. I planned on being there on the counter with you and move the phone to up efficiency near Mother's Day, but you never know," she points at her stomach, "I could get nauseous or something." Danny takes the pot and drains the pasta water down the sink, watching the steam rise and swirl in the air.

"I'm not a businessperson, so you have a better grasp on this than me." Danny scoops the pasta into the pasta sauce, swirling it around. Jenny nods.

"Yeah, okay, we're opening a slot and you'll train our new employee when we get one. We'll start next week since I have to prepare the finances of the situation."

"I love hearing business talk, but let's eat instead." Jenny snorts and serves their plates, putting more sauce on her size to spare Danny the discomfort of saucy things. "Speaking of nausea, how have you been?"

"Okay. I thought I might be coming down with anemia but the oatmeal shakes Stacy suggested are helping me out. I rarely have any cravings, too. It's a really good compared to my first few weeks."

"That's good," Danny says. "By the way, I'll return the DVD to the rental during my lunch break tomorrow."

"Oh, thank you Danny!" Jenny takes a spirited bite of her spaghetti. "I appreciate it."

"No problem, Jenny."

They findthemselves too tired to converse after dinner and Jenny takes a book with her to her room and Danny brushes his teeth and reorganizes his little display of things Beast Boy had given him. The shell sits to the side of the bottle cap, and the coin is to the side of the bottle cap. Behind it all is the picture frame holding the carnation and note in its messy scrawl. Danny repositions himself to stare at the ceiling and mentally recites the star chart of the North Hemisphere until he falls asleep.

Danny wakes up before Jenny on Wednesday and places the  _Lion King_  DVD in one of his apron's pouches. He eats some fruit and dry cereal for breakfast before making his way to the shop and fixing the plants and taking inventory. He opens the store a few minutes early, not really thinking of much.

It's not until right before lunch break that Beast Boy shows up, telling a story of Cinderblock and beating him up. Danny gives a signal to Jenny when lunch break starts and prompts Beast Boy to come with him to return the DVD. Danny interrupts the story a few times to ask about how each of the Titans are doing (they're all fine) and when they get to the store Danny returns the DVD and stares at the aisles.

"Oh, are you getting something?"

"No," Danny replies. "Sometimes I just like looking." Finding nothing of interest, the two head back to Jenny's Floral, Danny rubbing his temple.

"Are you okay?"

"Small headache I think. I'll survive."

"Want me to buy you some tea? We're right across from a coffee and tea place. I'll meet you back at Jenny's." Without any time to insist he is just fine, Beast Boy walks off and Danny makes his way to the florist shop.

Danny is trying his best to hide the headache when Beast Boy arrives holding a hot, sweet, citrus smelling cup and hands it to Danny. He then gets in line while Danny sips and takes orders. The headache diminishes slightly and it's only the warm and sweetness of the tea that makes him realize his throat was on the verge of sore before he got the tea. Once Beast Boy makes it to the front of the line.

"Thanks BB," Danny says after taking another sip of the lemon tea. Beast Boy scratches his neck.

"No need to thank me," Beast Boy says quietly before remembering others were in line behind him. "Uh, two red roses please." Danny snips the leaves and thorns off of the rose stem and smiles warmly as he hands the flowers to Beast Boy. Beast Boy pays and looks hesitant to leave before finally sighing, smiling, and walking out of the store. Soon enough, the day is over and his head hurts a lot less than it did. Jenny locks up shop this time, noting that Danny looks extremely tired, and leaves Danny to locking the safe and doing a rudimentary inventory check.

Jenny makes vegetable soup while Danny takes a short nap on the dining table. She frowns in his direction before getting him some pain and fever relief medication. He takes it gratefully and immediately prepares to go to sleep as Jenny watches over him from the dining table.

Jenny double checks that Danny is covered properly by the blanket and has the pillow under his head properly before heading off to get ready for bed herself. After all, the Busy Season is upon them as Mother's Day approaches slowly like a white and pink carnation monster.

She just hopes they get a part-timer soon, and that they are serious about the job.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope Danny will be ok... and that's it for the triple update. Proof no amount of Life Gets in the Way and Flareups will keep me from writing.  
> Happy Huevember to my artists, happy NaNoWriMo to my writers, and good luck with No Nut November to my bros out there.
> 
> Love y'all and see y'all around! :)


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My laptop needs a few repairs and I'm not sure when the next time I'll be able to update is so I'm just gonna post Chapter 10 now instead of waiting.  
> Enjoy~

Danny's body feels incredibly heavy when he wakes up. His eyes struggle to stay open, his nose is hard to breathe through, and he wants nothing more than to go back into the sofa and sleep. Still, he forces himself to get ready and finds himself exhausted once he is in uniform and cleaned up. He eats a few crackers before the feeling gets worse and he needs to stop eating. Jenny finds him resting his head on the table and sniffling. She frowns.

"You're sick." It's not a question, or a grand statement, but Danny still shifts to look at her. His tired eyes try to bore into her but she has none of it. "You're going to rest today."

"I have work."

"No you don't. You're taking the day off sick. Don't worry about it." Danny makes a face that makes Jenny sigh and she walks closer to him. "Working while sick will only make recovery harder. So just focus on resting up today, okay? I'll cover for you." Danny made a grumbling noise somewhere between grateful and guilty.

"Okay. Thank you. Sorry." Jenny raises a brow at him.

"You're acting like you had control over getting sick. Here, let's get you back to the sofa."

Once Danny is laying down Jenny brings a large glass of water and medicine to the coffee table. She hands him an extra pillow and an extra blanket, places the TV remote within arm's reach just in case, and a steaming up of a home remedy with honey and something in it that made it smell and taste like rotten cardboard. Still, he thanks her for the help and rests his head on the pillows. His body relaxes immensely and his eyes droop. Jenny runs her fingers through his hair and leaves to handle the storefront.

Danny wonders if he should have at least helped her get set up when being tired catches up to him and his breathing evens out as much as his stuffy nose will let him. The waves of sleep hit him.

He drifts in and out of consciousness, having only one task in mind like water or the now grossly room temperature remedy or the bathroom before immediately sleeping again. He wakes up solely to fix the pillows and blankets when a knock on the window startles him. He wraps a blanket around his shoulders similarly to a cape and gently walks before pulling the curtain open and staring out the window. He holds in a snort.

A green monkey holding a cup of something and a bouquet in his tail knocks on the window again. Danny opens it and steps aside, allowing the monkey to turn back into Beast Boy and hold the cup and bouquet with his hands. Danny locks the window again and turns to face his visitor. Beast Boy hands him the cup first. From the scent, Danny recognizes it as the same tea from yesterday. It's still warm, something that Danny is grateful for.

"Are you feeling better?" Beast Boy asks. Danny sips the lemon tea and revels in how the tea makes his airways and throat feel a little better.

"A little." Danny looks over the bouquet and finds a note in Beast Boy's handwriting attached.

_Heard you're not feeling well. Hope you rest up and feel better soon!_

Danny feels a warmth in his chest and lays the flowers down on the coffee table. He watches Beast Boy walk into the kitchen and cocks his head.

"Say, Jenny mentioned there were leftovers of soup she made yesterday that you can reheat for lunch. Where is it? I want to warm it up for you. It's already one in the afternoon." Danny processes the question and frowns.

"I can do it," he starts. He coughs little to clear his throat. "You have superhero stuff to do." Beast Boy looks into the fridge and pulls out the ceramic bowl with the vegetable soup in it.

"Until the Titans communicator tells me there's trouble that I need to help with there's nowhere I  _need_  to be, so I'm staying here and helping you out." Danny is speechless and simply shrugs and nods with the knowledge he can't change Beast Boy's mind before the boy in question puts the bowl in the microwave and guides him back to the couch. Beast Boy grabs the empty glass of water and refills it before placing it back on the coffee table. Once the microwave beeps, he gives the bowl and a spoon to Danny who thanks him and starts eating slowly. Beast Boy sits on the couch as well and looks to his side and seeing the collection of things he's given Danny. He smiles to himself and looks down at his lap before shaking his head and grabbing the remote. Danny glances up from where he's watching the broth on his spoon to see Beast Boy flipping channels. He stops at a children's cartoon and Danny raises a brow. Beast Boy catches his gaze and shrugs nonchalantly. "No loud noises and it's easy to follow along. Since you're sick and probably tired."

"Makes sense." Danny finishes his soup and Beast Boy puts it in the sink for him. He takes more medicine and sips the tea slowly as the two watch the cartoon on screen.

Feeling warm and full, and once he blows his nose and puts the tissues in the trash, Danny's eyelids droop slightly. He doesn't mention it, enjoying the quiet between them and the sounds of the cartoon. The commercials and the show blur together until Danny's eyes are half lidded and the medicine kicks in, making him drowsy. Without any real thought to it, Danny starts drifting into sleep. He leans a little to his side and rests his head on something warm that tenses before relaxing. Odd thing for a pillow to do…

Danny wakes up with the television off, both blankets covering him like a cocoon, and with his head on a stack of cushions and pillows. He rubs his eyes tiredly and tries to recall the day.

 _Beast Boy came over and helped me out, then we watched TV and I fell asleep on something nice and warm…_  the realization hits Danny just as Jenny comes in and she looks at him with worry.

"Your face is all red. Do you have a fever?" She checks his forehead and neck and finds nothing wrong. He swallows thickly and reassures her that he's fine.

_I fell asleep on Beast Boy oh man why did I do that?_

Still, a small part of him remembered warmly that it was a nice feeling, and he snuffs it out with a small shake of his head and stretching.

"I'm better now, so can I please work tomorrow?"

"If you're sure you're better, then yes." Danny nods. She fills a vase with water and places in on the coffee table when her cellphone makes a sound. She flips it open, looks at it, smiles, and messages something back before closing her phone and glancing at Danny. She places the bouquet in the vase and ruffles his hair. She places the note attached to the bouquet on the side table.

While Jenny has seasoned rice and some vegetables, she gives Danny some apple slices with the plain rice instead. He showers and brushes his teeth first, taking a last bit of medicine just in case before falling asleep.

By the time Jenny's Floral is open on Friday morning Danny only sniffles slightly here and there with a slightly congested voice. Beast Boy walks into the store. He beams and then frowns.

"Are you sure you're okay to work today, dude?" Beast Boy asks. Danny scratches his neck and nods.

"Yeah. It's nice being back. Thank you for helping me yesterday." Beast Boy shrugs sheepishly.

"That's what friends are for, you know?" Danny taps his fingers absently on the counter and looks around the store.

"I'm super excited for playing video games with you on Sunday," Danny says. Beast Boy grins.

"Same, dude!" Beast Boy stares at Danny's face before looking at the flowers. "Right… uh, any flowers you choose." Danny blinks, remembering that he is indeed at work. One purchase later Beast Boy walks out of the store with a handful of daisies and roses. The customers are boring and lunch is a beautiful reprieve from the exhaustion of monotony. He eats the peanut butter and banana sandwich in the storage room in record time before stepping out. Bud is licking its paw and perks up at seeing Danny. It headbutts Danny's ankles and meows softly, not even asking for food, surprisingly. Bud climbs onto Danny's lap with no care for Danny's personal space and rests its head on Danny's thigh. Then it purrs.

Danny strokes Bud from the top of it's head to the base of the tail a few times before focusing on scratching the space behind Bud's ears. The cat relaxes even more, purrs becoming deeper. Danny continues until his lunch break is over, and then he picks up Bud and sets the Russian Blue down. The cat stares long and hard before looking down at the ground and going back to licking itself. Danny enters storage and closes the door behind him. He washes his hands and returns to the counter as always.

Once shop hours finish and the shutters are down, Danny starts preparing oatmeal and Jenny asks him which channel he wants to watch. Danny stops and looks at her.

"You let me watch the season finale on Monday, so I want you to choose this time." Jenny puts on a rerun of a sitcom and watches idly while Danny fixes the bowls. Then they sit on the couch and watch while eating. Jenny focuses more on her food than the show, only chuckling now and then at something that catches her attention. While Jenny grabs some extra fruit for herself, Danny washes the dishes and holds in laughter at some scenes. Once the episode is over and credits roll, Jenny turns off the television but doesn't move from the couch. Danny looks at her. "I'm glad you're feeling better," she says.

"Thank you for looking after me," he says.

"By the way, Beast Boy actually texted me last night to make sure you were okay." Jenny says it nonchalantly, only hiding her smile behind an apple when Danny looks down with a small blush that he thinks no one can see.

"That was really nice of him," Danny says. Jenny hums in response. Danny looks over at the coffee table with the bouquet and the side table with the little gifts. An idea spark in his mind. "Do you know how to make chocolate chip cookies?" Jenny cocks her head.

"Yes, I do. Why, what's up?" Danny plays with the couch cushion on his lap and thinks deeply.

"Well, you know how I'm going to play video games with Beast Boy and Cyborg on Sunday?" Jenny nods. "I want to make a small batch and bring it to them as thanks for inviting me. I want your help making them."

"Okay. I'll send you out early tomorrow so you can buy some of the ingredients." Danny lights up and gives Jenny a grateful expression.

"Thank you thank you! You're the best."

"Of course I am." Jenny writes a small list in her neat script and places a twenty-dollar-bill on the table. "Remember to wake up a little early. That being said, get ready to go to bed."

Danny complies and they say good night.

He wakes up earlier than necessary and dresses quickly, only running his hands through his hair and brushes his teeth. He grabs a yogurt cup from the fridge to devour and call it breakfast. He washes his spoon and the yogurt cup in case Jenny wants to use it as a mini-pot for some seeds and puts the list and money in his wallet before heading out.

He gets there a few minutes after opening and holds the ingredients in his hand, trying to figure out whether morsels or chocolate any different at all. He grabs the morsels and pays, making it back to Jenny's Floral and looking at Jenny's note again.

_Don't put the butter in the fridge. Just put a small plate under it and leave it on the table._

He does as told in the note and greets Jenny when she walks into the kitchen area. She waves at him half-heartedly and looks carefully for something to eat. She settles on toast with jam and a yogurt cup. She's dressed in a bright pink dress and headband with small earrings. She looks somewhat distracted.

"Are you okay?" he asks, and she makes a so-so gesture.

"Took me a while to fall asleep last night, but I'm better now. Thank you for asking."

"No problem." Jenny finishes her toast and finally sees the butter sitting on the table, waiting to be soft and then used to make cookies.

"The store only opened half an hour ago," she mumbles, then looks at him. "You're really excited to make these." Danny fights the warmth in his cheeks.

"What can I say?" he tries. Jenny reaches across the table and rests her hand on Danny's.

"Nothing, really," she says and laughs, warm and still thick with the remnants of sleep. He wriggles his hand from underneath Jenny's and shrugs. "You get flustered so easily."

"I do not!" Jenny raises a brow at his defense and he known for sure now that his cheeks are red. She ignores him in favor of her yogurt and savors it. "I should get ready to open up shop. See you, Boss." Jenny glances at him and waves. He goes down to the floral shop, waters some of the plants, gets a little money out of the safe to have change ready and flips the sign to open.

Beast Boy comes in a few minutes after, running up to fist bump Danny and greet him. Danny leans his hands on the counter and beams brightly. They begin to talk.

"Okay, so you remember Cinderblock? He broke out last night and you should have seen us, we were awesome! Star and Raven were like  _whoosh_  and Cyborg was like  _booyah_  and Robin was all  _hyah_  and then I went  _pow_  and honestly Cinderblock never stood a chance." Beast Boy finishes his speech with his arms up in victory and Danny holds in a laugh.

"I'm sure you were all really cool. Bud sat on my lap for all of my lunch break yesterday and was purring like crazy."

"Really? Honestly, I have to meet Bud someday."

"You really do, Bud is the best."

They continue talking about different things, laughing and joking, a few fist bumps and wild gestures here and there, and it is only another customer coming in that makes Danny and Beast Boy realize that they never actually got around to flowers. Beast Boy looks behind him and asks for four roses and Danny snips them.

"Don't forget about Mega Monkeys tomorrow!"

"I wouldn't miss it for the world!" Beast Boy stumbles a little on his way out, but Danny doesn't have time to focus on that because the customer in front of him wants a bouquet and Danny needs to focus on the assembly and paying portion. He watches the day go by and customers speak, and Bud leaves early mid lunch break once Danny apologizes for not having anything the cat could eat. It's only while he finishes his food that he realizes Beast Boy hasn't asked for flirting advice in a couple of days. The thought that he hit it off with someone and doesn't need the advice anymore makes Danny's heart ache for a few seconds, but Danny buries it and goes back to work. He leaves a note under the cash register to buy proper cat food and maybe even a water bowl for Bud at some point. The day finishes early, courtesy of it being a Saturday, and Jenny makes Danny put on a cooking apron and wash his hands onve they get to the apartment portion of the building. She also washes her hands and drags a chair closer to Danny to sit and watch him work.

"Okay, so I've already measured and put the ingredients in small bowls and cups for you. You just have to follow my instructions, okay?"

"Got it."

"In that big bowl there's already the butter in it. You're going to take the sugars to your left and put them in and mix it together." Danny creams the butter and sugar and listens to Jenny carefully as she tells him the steps. Somehow, he almost forgot the eggs, something Jenny found amusing. Jenny sets the oven to preheat and prepares the baking tray as Danny mixes the chocolate chips into the mixture with the large wooden spoon. "We're going to make every cookie a spoonful. Place them a few inches apart, like this." Jenny starts the first row of cookies and then Danny does the rest. Some are bigger than others, but Jenny chooses the praise him on making the dough and not eating it and making most of the cookies the same size. The lack of scolding makes Danny relax and she ruffles his hair. "In the oven for fifteen minutes, but make sure to check it at ten minutes just in case, okay?"

"Right." The cookies are in the oven and Jenny leaves to shower. Danny does the dishes and then sits and stares at the oven. Time slips from his perception. All he knows is that it smells like cookies. Then he looks at the clock and the peace leaves him entirely. He turns off the oven and places the tray on the stove nervously. Eighteen minutes, just enough time for some of the edges to turn dark brown or black, slightly burnt. He clenches his fists and stares. Jenny finds him in that position when she comes out in her nightgown and small robe.

"They look fine," Jenny reassures, placing her hand on Danny's shoulder in an attempt to get him to relax. It doesn't work. "Here, let's try one before dinner. We'll split it between us." The cookies are hot and crunchy on top, a little soft in the middle, and then really crunchy on the bottom. It's mostly sweet, with the only possible bitterness coming from one or two burnt chocolate chips. "See? It's fine." Danny breathes deeply and nods.

"Do you think Beast Boy will like them even though they're a little burnt?" Despite the clear serious concern on Danny's face, Jenny can't help but laugh.

"I  _know_  he'll like them," she says instead, and the way her eyes light up with a joyful secret only she knew makes Danny calm down and believe her with a smile. "C'mon Danny, let's get some dinner and wait for those cookies to cool before packing them up."

"Okay." Danny feels it in his very hear that tomorrow will be a great day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't know when my next chance to update will be but here you go! Fresh out of the oven.  
> Love y'all and see y'all around!


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy New Year everyone! Here's a short chapter (I tried making it longer but it felt forced)  
> Enjoy!

Danny plays with the collar of his shirt again as he stands holding a gift bag with cookies outside Jenny's Floral. Jenny herself had left to get a checkup after pinching his cheek and fixing his hair, so he stands alone with his keys in his pocket. He considers rolling up the sleeves of his sweater but decides against it.

A car honks loudly and Danny makes a startled squeaking noise as he jumps. A sleek white and blue car parks next to him and the driver's window rolls down, revealing Cyborg. His eyebrows are raised in amusement as he looks over Danny's outfit. Before Cyborg can say anything, the door opens and Beast Boy leaps out to give Danny a fist bump. Once the exchange is made Beast Boy notices Danny's outfit.

"Woah, dude," Beast Boy looks over the outfit carefully in amazement. Danny shrugs nervously.

 _I definitely tried too hard_.

"You look great! I mean you always look great but this outfit is so sharp! You look amazing in it and—" Another honk cuts him off and Cyborg waves.

"Hello? Mega Monkeys anyone? Danny, get in the passenger seat. B, you're sitting in the back."

"Oh man," Beast Boy groans before sliding into the backseat. Danny sits in the passenger seat and buckles his seat belt. He holds the top of the gift bag like he's protecting it with his life, causing Beast Boy to squint at it.

"BB said you were sick earlier this week. You good now?" Cyborg taps his fingers against the steering wheel as he drives. Danny scratches his neck.

"Yeah, Jenny— my boss— made me rest up. Beast Boy actually checked up on me." Cyborg's eyebrows shoot up and he gives a teasing grin to the rearview mirror. Beast Boy desperately makes a motion of swiping his hand over his neck  _please Cy don't do this_. Cyborg's smile only widens.

"He checked up on you? That's really sweet." Beast Boy covers his face, but Danny makes a small smile.

"It really was. Thanks Beast Boy." Beast Boy stops his frantic gestures and drops his arms, suddenly relaxed.

"It was no problem, my dude." Once Cyborg finishes his left turn he makes eye contact with Beast Boy through the mirror, a give-me-more-details-later look. Danny's eyes widen and he leans forward as it finally clicks in that he is indeed going into the Titans Tower. They drive through the small, somewhat rocky road that connects the Tower to the rest of Jump City before pulling in to the garage. Cyborg gets out of the car and Danny and Beast Boy follow. He locks the car and makes a "follow me" signal.

Once the elevator doors close, Danny clears his throat. The two Titans look at him and he holds out the gift bag.

"I made cookies. As thanks." Beast Boy takes the bag and pulls out the container with cookies. Cyborg takes one and raises a brow at the burnt corner, but Beast Boy takes a whole cookie in one bite. It crunches loudly with the power of being one night old and Beast Boy swallows it before instantly grabbing for another. Cyborg stops him and shakes his head.

"But they're  _so good_!" Beast Boy whines. Danny's eyes light up and he sighs in relief. "Dude, you have to make more cookies sometime. I'd pay for these." The elevator door opens and Cyborg takes the container of cookies from Beast Boy.

"We need something to snack on while playing, you know," Cyborg points out. Danny looks around the large room curiously. The large window across from them let in warm sunlight and makes the room comforting to be in. Raven waves at him from where she's fixing herself some tea and he waves back. The couch is huge and surrounds a large television. "BB, get the chips while I boot up the game. Danny, help Beast Boy out." Danny nods and turns to run after Beast Boy.

"Okay, we have your amazing cookies, some Crunch-Chips, juice, and soda." Beast Boy snakes his arm into the fridge to pull out some juice and soda bottles. "You can carry the chips and cookies and I'll get the drinks." The title screen music fills the room and Raven leaves with her tea and book in hand, grumbling about noise. The boys get the coffee table set up to hold the snacks and Danny grabs a bottle of apple juice. They connect their controllers. Character selection pops up.

"Some of these characters are new," Danny says as he flips through, mesmerized. Beast Boy shoves another cookie in his mouth. "I think I'll just go for the default Mega Monkey," Danny mumbles to himself. Once he sees the cart options, he knows which one he wants. The red helmet and big-eyed monkey look out of place in the ghost themed car, but Danny loves it anyway. Cyborg picks a metal monkey and a hovercar. Beast Boy looks through the vehicles. Then he gasps excitedly. Beast Boy's character, a monkey with a backwards cap and aviator goggles, sits on top of a silver moped. "They have a moped in the game? Why not just choose the scooter?" Cyborg makes a deep noise in the back of his throat.

"You've got him started. We're never going to play this game." Beast Boy looks at Danny with a joyous sparkle in his eyes.

"Dude I've always wanted a moped, it would be so cool, I'd be like  _zoom_  and who doesn't love a guy with a moped?" Cyborg's exasperated look doesn't stop Beast Boy, and Cyborg gives Danny a  _do something_  gesture.

"As much as I like guys with mopeds, I also really like the idea of playing this video game with two guys who don't have mopeds at the moment," Danny says. It's only by sheer luck that Danny can't see Beast Boy's face as he sputters and presses "start" on the game. The countdown begins and Danny panics. "I don't know the buttons."

"Just do what you think is right," Cyborg says.

"What does that even mean— and oh, we're starting, which one am I?" Danny's frantic question finds itself answered as a poor little monkey starts driving in reverse before falling off. Cyborg is already in first, taking delighted glances at Danny's misery. "Okay,  _now_  we're driving forwards." Beast Boy leans closer to Danny.

"Go left and right with the left stick, and use items with the button right here," he says.

"Hey, no helping the enemy," Cyborg warns.

"Thanks BB," Danny says, now driving somewhat steadily. Beast Boy begins the complicated task of trying to watch two screens at once before noticing a monkey race up behind him. He throws his item (a banana peel) and makes the monkey spin around and lose all its speed. Danny frowns. "You can throw banana peels? Like this isn't already hard enough?" Danny hits am item box and stares in confusion at the palm leaves propelling him faster. He squints at the screen. "Oh hey, I'm coming up behind you. I think."

"Nice one, dude," Beast Boy replies, focusing on trying to avoid and drive past the monkey in front of him. He almost succeeds before the monkey throws a coconut at him and throws him off-course. A large tropical bird picks him up and places him back on the track.

The race is chaos, between Cyborg actually lapping the poor CPU monkey on tenth place and making catching up to him practically impossible and Danny driving against the side bars of the course, scraping by and bumping into every banana peel, and Beast Boy leaning further and further left as if that would help him see ahead past what is shown on the screen until his face smooshes against a solid structure. Too focused on the game, he keeps it there, whooping in relief and pride as he finishes the race in fourth place. So then he looks back at Danny's screen and tries not to laugh as Danny accidentally throws the ticking bomb right in front of himself and then drives off the track entirely. By some magic, he is in sixth place rather than tenth.

Beast Boy then realizes that he's leaning against Danny's shoulder although the latter is too focused trying to reach the finish line to notice. When Danny crosses the line, he's in seventh place by a hair, his character crying in shame and driving more smoothly than Danny could imagine himself doing. It's only then that Danny, after sighing in an  _it's over_  gesture, notices that Beast Boy is resting his head on Danny's shoulder. He can see from his peripheral that Cyborg is holding back laughter. Deciding that maybe the race was over, he rests his head on top of Beast Boy's, making the shorter of the two tense before shrugging and relaxing.

"Don't get too comfy," Cyborg says, pressing a button on his controller. "Next race is about to begin."

"There's more?" Danny buries his face in Beast Boy's hair, not even caring about the slight scent of dandruff shampoo. "Beast Boy, please tell me he's joking."

"No, he's right: there's four more races in the tournament." Danny groans at that, preparing his controller and prying himself away from Beast Boy's head to focus on the game. With a small noise, Beast Boy also peels himself from Danny's shoulder. Cyborg is giving the two a look that Danny feels offended at, but before he can say anything the next race has started.

By some miracle (a speed boost), Danny is in third for a few seconds before falling right back to his proper place in fifth. Beast Boy honks his horn as he breezes past Danny and ends up neck to neck with Cyborg.

"Move over green bean, first place is mine!"

"No way Cy!"

"As a person in fifth place, I feel offended by this talk of first place."

By the next race, Danny has a grasp on the controls just solid enough to be in fourth place, right behind Beast Boy.

"Gold! Booyah!"

"Bronze!" Beast Boy cheers and treats himself to all of Danny's remaining cookies. Danny breaks his gaze away from the screen and the parrot telling him he did his best to grab a handful of chips.

"This was really fun." Danny sighs.

"What's up?" Beast Boy asks. Cyborg finishes chugging his soda to look at them.

"Mother's Day is coming up so it's just going to be really busy at the shop and we won't be able to hang out for a while. We might even need a new employee and it's stressing Jenny out."

While Danny closes his eyes and sighs again, Beast Boy and Cyborg lock eyes.

"Don't worry," Cyborg says. He claps Danny's shoulder. "I know a few people who'd love to volunteer." Danny frowns.

"Okay, uh, lemme write down Jenny's number somewhere so you can give it to them. Thanks, it's a huge help."

Cyborg gives an amused look and Danny squints before his eyes widen.

"Oh," he says. " _Oh_. You don't have to, you guys."

"Sorry little guy, you're stuck with us." Danny puffs out his cheeks at the remark.

"I'm taller than Beast Boy!"

"Hey, that's mean!"

"It's also true, so…" Despite the comment, Beast Boy snorts. Danny smiles softly. "Cute laugh. Anyway, I'll tell Jenny about your help. Huge thanks again. Am I getting dropped off now or is there anything else you two want to do?"

"What, no second round?" Cyborg pouts.

"Don't even start with that, Cy. You got gold, you don't need a second round."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for your patience and your lovely reviews, I know it's been a while... for those of you who've been reading since last chapter, the last chapter came out last year :p  
> I have some nice news; got a foldable cane that's really easy on the wrist, got a large print copy of a book for class so that lessens my eye strain :'). I got some really nice socks, too, Legend of Zelda.  
> On the downside because of school I've been on a short wire, hence the lack of updates all of last month. But I hope that I'll be feeling better since I've been trying to take it easy.  
> Oh! Remember to drink water and stretch throughout the day.  
> Love y'all and see y'all around! :)


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fellas this chapter was supposed to be updated Feb 14 and then the postdrome (after a migraine it's common to get really tired and sore) hit. (Sorry it's so short, I've been 'low on battery' for a while now and this is all I could handle.)  
> Anyway, enjoy.

"They're so sweet," Jenny says, eyes shining with gratitude. "I'm going to have to call them tomorrow and thank them." Danny puts steaming water into Jenny's favorite mug and places a chamomile tea bag into it, dipping it a few times. "Can you add a spoonful of honey? I'm having a kind of sweet tooth right now."

"Anything for you," Danny says. He hands her the sweetened mug and she takes a deep sip, relaxing her shoulders instantly. "I had fun today," he adds. She gives him a soft smile.

"I'm glad you did." She winks, "hopefully that happy energy will follow you to work tomorrow."

"Ugh, you're the worst."

"I love you too," she says. Danny looks down at the floor and mumbles something. "What?"

"I also love you too."

"You're adorable. You should also sleep early." Danny rolls his eyes but complies, and soon enough he's dozing off on the couch while Jenny redoes her schedule and budget without the stress of a new employee.

The morning is vibrant, with Danny realizing the aprons are washed and dried and practically running downstairs in uniform to water the plants, paying extra attention to the tulips. A few minutes after opening, the bell chimes and Danny, without looking, starts talking.

"Hey BB, early as always." Danny adjusts the stems of the orchids. "The usual?"

"Hello Beast Boy's friend Danny!"

Danny makes a noise that embarrasses him almost immediately as he turns to face Starfire— well, Starfire in a coat and hat trying to keep herself from floating off the ground in excitement. Danny concludes she's probably trying to lay low from civilians.

"Hello to you too." Danny prays that the heat in his face is not blushing. Unable to stop himself, he adds, "where's Beast Boy?"  _Nice one Fenton_.

"Oh, Beast Boy has sent me to tell you his whereabouts." She crosses her arms. "After causing Raven to spill her tea and injure her hand, he has been attached to the ground until he cleans out the refrigerator."

"Attached to the ground?"

"Yes, the act of punishing one by keeping taking privileges, like visiting a friend at a store."

"Oh, you meant he's  _grounded_." Starfire cocks her head.

"Is that not what I said?"

"I— forget it, you made perfect sense, I'm just slow." Danny briefly looks at the tulips. "So, are you buying anything?"

"Beast Boy has informed me your love advice is a service specific to you and Beast Boy, but those yellow-bellied white flowers are adorable. May I have some?"

Danny tells her the price of a bouquet of daisies and she smiles while she says.

"Oh, Beast Boy's friend Danny! The Tower will be a lively place with these little flowers of yours!"

"You can just call me Danny."

"Well, farewell, Danny!" She skips off with the flowers and Danny covers his face in embarrassment.

"Why did I just assume it was him that was so awkward."

"Did you spray your face by accident or are you playing peek-a-boo with the cash register?" Jenny ruffles Danny's hair. "I'll be in my office."

"Okay."

Not that the daily life of a florist is exciting, but Danny feels every minute of his shift until lunch. He takes a tuna sandwich and apple slices to the back, where not even Bud is there. He finishes the sandwich and upon having only three apple slices left, the Russian Blue appears with a small lizard within its jaws. Danny shudders as the lizard, or what remains of it, hits the ground near his feet while Bud eats it.

"Here, have an apple slice, there's only so much a lizard can do for you." Bud accepts the offer and once it finishes the slice, Danny gives it another and goes back to work.

Dinner is a mixture of a microwaved "baked" potato and some chicken strips. Jenny puts on a random game show as background noise and eats. Danny sighs heavily after washing their dishes and sitting back down. Jenny puts her chin on the top of his head.

"What's the matter?"

"It was just a really boring day." Jenny threads her fingers through Danny's hair. "Can you remind me to buy Bud proper cat food?"

"Sure thing. There's a book I want to read, so the TV is yours. Don't fall asleep with it on."

"I won't." Danny flips through channels and lands on the news, where, after a message about watching out for riptides at beaches, footage of the Titans minus Beast Boy defeated a giant purple slime monster. Still bored and without a dramatic soap opera to entertain him, Danny turns off the television and stares at the ceiling while his eyes adjust to the dark.

Danny takes the morning before the store is open to clean around the apartment a little when a small little bracelet charm falls from its precarious hiding spot at the back of the table. Danny inspects it closely. Not broken, and the kind of "silver" that's more of a nice little paintjob, the silver bird has its wings spread wide.

"Jenny, is this thing important?" Jenny looks up from her book and squints.

"Not, not at all. You can keep it." She finishes a chapter and closes her book. "Come on, it's time to work." The two quickly tidy up the place, making sure no ribbons were fraying and the small silver bird pokes into Danny's chest from its spot in the apron pocket.

It's almost closing time when the door opens with too much force and the soft orange rays of sunset illuminate the room. Beast Boy is panting at the doorway, one hand on his knee and the other propping the door open. It takes a while but once he catches his breath, Beast Boy jogs over to the counter where Danny is contemplating jumping over the damn thing.

"The fridge was so disgusting. I will never startle a person with a hot drink again." Beast Boy smooths his hair with his hand and smiles awkwardly. "It took two whole days to clean out the thing. It was awful."

"While not that bad, work was really boring," Danny mumbles. "Oh, by the way, I found this in the apartment while cleaning and, well, you'll see." The little silver bird plops from Danny's hand to Beast Boy's and the latter looks at it closely.

"It's really pretty."

"You're smiling."

"Of course, this is really nice."

"Good, because you're keeping it."

"Are you sure?"

"About time I gave  _you_  something." Beast Boy looks away while smiling and shrugs. "I'm glad you like it."

"I love it. Um, so, the store's about to close. I guess I'll see you tomorrow?" Beast Boy gingerly places the bird in a pocket Danny didn't know existed inside the belt. "Same time as always?" Unable to help himself, Danny grins.

"Yup. You better be there— I mean here." Danny watches Beast Boy run out and doesn't stop smiling until Jenny says it's time to close up the store and pull the shutters down, leading to the fear of getting one's arm yanked by a large piece of metal.

He can't quite explain it, but even dinner tastes more vibrant.

Work really is boring without a friend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Good news: I now have migraine medication and managed to go four whole days without a migraine. Also the Sonic movie rocks.  
> Bad news: my joints are made out of brittle spaghetti and fatigue makes writing hard even now that I can look at a screen for a while without dying.
> 
> In other news, place your bets on how long it'll take these idiots to realize they have feelings.  
> Love y'all and see y'all around.


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The joy of going four days without a migraine outweighs my frustration at whatever my joints are doing.  
> Enjoy.

Even putting ice in the orchids is more fun with someone to talk to, Danny realizes as he beams over his shoulder when Beast Boy enters the shop in the morning like always. Danny stuffs the gardening gloves in his apron pocket and leans on the counter.

"Hey," he says.

"Hey," Beast Boy replies. "Starfire was really happy about the daisies. She made us all look at them after she set them up in a vase."

"That's good. Jenny's Floral keeps its high customer satisfaction rate." Danny brings out the decorative watering can. "Two for one deal today, since you're back now."

"You guys always have one hundred— no, three hundred percent satisfaction on my end. Also, sure." Four quarters drop into the decorative watering can, letting out a plop with every landing.

"Help out with little tasks. It shows involvement, a desired trait for every future partner. Make sure to ask how to help if the person seems stressed. Four tulips?" Beast Boy blinks and shakes his head.

"No, I just kind of… wanted to drop by and say hi for today. Maybe a tulip for Jenny since I keep forgetting to actually say 'hi' to her until I'm already long gone."

"Okay. One tulip. Her favorite color is yellow, so one yellow tulip." The purchase is made and Beast Boy takes Danny's hand instead of the flower.

"You give it to her and say it's from me. I should actually be patrolling on the other side of the city but you know, what's a quick stop by the best store in all of Jump?"

"Oh." Something in Danny's chest hurts a little, maybe heartburn. He did eat breakfast a little fast.  _I'm too young for heartburn, right? Please don't let it be heartburn._  "Well, good luck patrolling, keep the city safe."

"Always. Well, see you Danny. You're the best, dude!"

Jenny comes down a few minutes later and uses the tulip to adorn her black headband. It warms her face and makes it look even livelier than usual, and then Jenny is off into her office to manage the paperwork.

Danny spends the time in between customers tracing random shapes unto the smooth countertop, figure skating with his fingers. He bounces on his heels and rolls his shoulders and drums on the stool until lunchtime.

"I need to walk around a little, I'll be back in fifteen."

"Sure thing. Be back on time, I have a call in thirty minutes."

Jump City isn't exactly fresh air and green as far as the eye can see, but it isn't as humid as the store. The sounds of traffic and chatter fill Danny's ears and the excess energy leaves his legs with every quick step. It's just a Tuesday lunch break where he's stretching his legs and trying to remember what a room not covered in pollen smells like.

Danny eventually returns to work and sets back into the monotony of florist work. Beast Boy returns near closing time and Danny stops sweeping to lock eyes with him. They're both smiling.

"Oh! Can I help you clean up? It's probably been a long day."

Danny leans on his broom and cocks his head at Beast Boy, thinking of what his friend can do.

"Wipe down the counter for me please? The rag is next to the cash register.

"Got it, Captain!"

Danny put the bits of dirt, leaves, pollen, and dust into the dust pan and then the garbage. He uses a mostly dry mop to freshen up the floor and steals glances at Beast Boy. The hero is putting his back and shoulders into wiping the counter like it was the most labor intensive task.

_Cute._

Danny snapped himself out of his daze.

_Nope. Definitely not. I'm going to finish sweeping and send him off._

"Ta-dah!" Beast Boy gestured to the clean counter. "What do you think?"

"It's great," Danny replies. He moves a put to mop behind it, and Beast Boy puts it back for him. "You're a great help."

"Aw, no problem!" Beast Boy beams with pride and Danny looks at him fondly.

"How's flirting going?" Beast Boy's smile diminishes and he shrugs self-consciously.

"I haven't really been putting my all into it. I don't know; I guess something changed? Flirting with strangers isn't as fun anymore." Beast Boy clapped his hand on Danny's back. "But I still love your advice and use it when I  _do_  flirt. Raven didn't roll her eyes at me today."

"Interesting," Danny mumbles as he puts the mop away. "Well, the store is closed, so you should probably go. Don't tell Jenny I made a customer work." Beast Boy simply sticks his tongue out and leaves. Danny sits on the counter and sighs. "Maybe he's into Raven?" he thinks out loud.

"Who?"

Danny yelps and leaps off the counter to look at his boss.

"Um… it's a secret!"

"You have three friends. I can make a guess."

Danny flushes and grumbles. "Beast Boy." Jenny ruffles his hair.

"Well, I'm going to make dinner. I suggest you shower in the meantime."

"Alright."

Jenny prepares spaghetti with broccoli and they eat in silence. Well, they started out in silence, but Jenny breaks it with a clear of the throat.

"So Beast Boy likes Raven?"

"I think. He mentioned he flirted with her and she didn't roll her eyes." Danny ignores the way his voice sounds, tinged with something he can't quite place. "Guess my advice business will tank soon."

Jenny gives him a look he feels mildly offended at but nods and finishes her food without another comment.

"I'll do the dishes and make you some tea."

"You're really sweet, Danny."

"I guess so."

Jenny puts honey in her tea and sips it slowly. Then her eyes light up with something. "I saw an advertisement in the newspaper for a cat café. Maybe you can Beast Boy could go." Jenny shrugs when Danny looks at her. Then he frowns.

" _Darn_ , I forgot to buy cat food when I was walking during my break."

"Poor kitty."

"Don't make fun of me Jen, Bud needs more than… whatever it eats outside of the parts of my lunch I give that cat." Danny lays his head on the desk. "I should get it a bowl of water. But if I just leave it out another animal would get it and startle Bud."

"Maybe the cat café would give you some ideas."

"You're right. I'll ask Beast Boy if he's free next time I see him."

He doesn't see Jenny's smile behind her mug.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You'd think being stuck at home to keep my has-had-bronchitis-twice self would mean I'd be writing like there's no tomorrow, but I've just been sleeping in different positions and trying not to get overwhelmed by grinding in New Horizons to pay Tom Nook back asap.  
> Hopefully I'll get done proofreading chapter 14 soon, it's been long enough and I am super grateful for everyone's patience.


End file.
